Male Bonding
by Cerwyn Daquin
Summary: Athair and Spectre decide that in order to keep the Brotherhood together, some male bonding is in order. It's camping time!
1. Let's go camping!

_I do not own the Brotherhood of Guardians or Knuckles. They are copyright to their respective owners._

* * *

"Are you sure he won't be able to get in here?" asked Sojourner.

"I'm positive," replied Locke. He was busy working on a door, doing his best to enhance the locks upon it. "By the time I'm done, Enerjak himself won't be able to get in here."

"Don't be so sure Locke," Thunderhawk grumbled. "This is my father we're talking about here. He doesn't give up so easily."

"I know Grandfather, believe me, _I know_," Locke said, gritting his teeth.

"We'll keep him out," Sabre replied. "We'll make sure he gives up, even if all four of us have to use our chaos powers to keep him from getting through that door."

* * *

"There, I do believe we are ready to go," Spectre said as he closed the back of the car. "All we need now are my sons." 

"I'm surprised you actually agreed to my idea," said Athair who was sitting cross-legged in the air a few feet away.

"So am I," Spectre said quietly, surprised at having agreed to Athair's idea in the first place.

Athair had appeared in Haven a few days ago, concerned about the lack of father-son love between the members of the Brotherhood. Fearful that the organization could fall apart on itself, he suggested some quality father-son time by taking everyone on a camping trip. Absolute chaos is how one might describe the reaction to Athair's words. Thunderhawk and Sojourner both screamed at the very idea, Locke insisted that Athair that had gone insane and Sabre just glared at his father. Spectre sat quietly, mulling over how Athair came up with that idea while the fire ants chipped in their two cents by saying that Athair's idea was an excellent one.

How Spectre was even able to think amidst all the commotion is mystery unto itself but for some reason Athair's idea didn't seem all that bad of one. Perhaps the reactions of his son and grandson's helped fuel his approval of the idea. There wasn't a lot of father-son bonding happening in Haven and it seemed that the members of the Brotherhood spent more time arguing than cooperating. Perhaps some time away from Haven in the peaceful serenity of Mother Nature was the remedy necessary to fix the strained relationships. _Why not go all out_, Spectre had thought as he put serious consideration into the idea. They could get one of those big sports utility vehicles, pack up camping supplies and hit the roads like normal families. If nothing else he could drive his sons insane and that was always a pleasurable idea to Spectre given how crazy everyone else drove him.

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" asked Knuckles, who stood off to the side watching as Spectre and Athair prepared for the trip.

Spectre, in what Thunderhawk called his greatest moment of insanity, decided to leave Haven in Knuckles' care while they were away for the trip. Locke was more than happy to have Knuckles around and show him the inner workings of Haven while Thunderhawk and Sojourner complained that Knuckles was too young and inexperienced for such a duty. All it took to quiet those two down was for Spectre to unleash his infamous temper upon them.

"About two week's child," Athair responded. "That should more than enough time for us to camp, fish, hike, sing songs, become one with nature, and all that fun stuff." Spectre shook his head. Surviving two weeks in the wild with Athair and his sons was going to be a real test of attrition.

"We need to get going if we're going to reach the campground by nightfall," Spectre said. "Where is everybody?"

"They have all locked themselves in the bathroom, Grandfather," Athair said with another smile.

"The ultimate act of desperation," Spectre said with a sigh. "Which bathroom?"

Athair pointed down the hall to the one near the surveillance room. Spectre headed off to retrieve his errant relatives, Athair not far behind and Knuckles, not wanting to miss the fun, followed. Spectre could hear voices from inside the bathroom as he approached. _They locked themselves in the same bathroom?_ He decided it was better to not ponder the issue and began pounding on the door. The noise from inside immediately quieted down.

"It's time to go!" Spectre shouted, still pounding on the door. "Get out here now!"

"We're not going!" Sabre replied.

"You're going whether you all like it or not!" Spectre shouted back.

"Make us!" Sojourner shouted. "Ow!"

"Don't encourage him," growled Thunderhawk, who had clocked Sojourner across the head.

Spectre sighed. He didn't feel like forcing his way in, though he knew could easily get past Locke's defensive set up. Better for everyone, and the décor, if they opened the door themselves, a task which did not seem too difficult to Spectre. They just needed the proper… persuasion.

"Come. Out. Of. There. Now!" Spectre screamed, emphasizing each word with a pound against the door. "Come out of there or I'll spank each and every one of you!"

Athair raised an eyebrow, looking half surprised, half amused and Knuckles almost choked with laughter. The only thing that could be heard from the bathroom could be described as stunned silence. And it lasted for all of five seconds.

"He wouldn't really do that would he?" Locke whispered to his father.

"Knowing Spectre, he very well could," Sabre replied.

"Oh come now, my father isn't that insane," Thunderhawk sniffed. His stern demeanor became an embarrassed one when he noticed the other three were staring at him.

"Um, excuse me, but have you forgotten that he wants us to go camping! With Athair for that matter!" Sojourner reminded his father. Another pound on the door startled them and they turned to face the door in fear, expecting it to come off its hinges any second.

"We're not going!" Thunderhawk screamed. Sojourner, Locke, and Sabre all added their consensus.

"Fine, have it your way," Spectre said coolly before turning to Athair. "Find me a good paddle."

"As you wish, Grandfather," Athair said with a mock salute before floating off to find something. Knuckles simply stared at Spectre. He didn't think the black furred echidna was serious. Neither did the group hiding in the bathroom.

The sound of a door unlocking was heard and the bathroom door was cracked open a smidge and four sets of incredulous eyes peaked out from behind it.

"You're not serious are you?" Sabre asked quietly.

"No, I'm not," Spectre replied with a smirk. "I just wanted to get you to open the door."  
He forced the door open with his chaos power, knocking all four men back against the far wall. They quickly scrambled back on to their feet and huddled against the furthest corner of the bathroom.

"We don't want to go," Sojourner whined from behind his father.

"Tough," was all Spectre said before telekinetically seizing each male and tossing him out of the bathroom.

Knuckles, who had peaked in the watch any fireworks, yelped and ducked out of the way to avoid being hit as his father and grandfathers came flying out. He watched in amazement as they formed a heap by the wall, each groaning in pain and protest. Spectre came out of the bathroom with a twisted smirk on his face that made Knuckles just a little nervous. Spectre could be downright dangerous when he was in one of his odd moods.

"Was that necessary father?" Thunderhawk grumbled.

"Just as necessary as this," Spectre said as he telekinetically grabbed all four males by a spine on their heads.

He tugged, forcing each protesting male to his feet and then marched down the corridor half pulling the four the echidnas behind him. To Knuckles it looked like they were being held and dragged by the ear by the way their heads were tilted to the side and their awkward gait. Knuckles struggled to avoid laughing aloud at the sight before him as he followed the group back to the vehicle.

"Get in the car, now!" Spectre commanded as he released his hold over his sons.

They all grumbled in protest until they saw Athair flying down the hallway with something large and flat in his hands. Spectre and Knuckles watched, surprised by the sudden change in attitude, as all four quickly got into the car. It wasn't until Athair stopped right next to Spectre that they saw why. Athair had found a large, flat pillow but the guys must have mistaken it for an actual paddle from a distance.

"That's not quite what I had in mind Athair," Spectre said, eyeing the pillow.

"I thought you were kidding," Athair said, surprised. He honestly thought his grandfather was joking and went off to hunting just to humor him.

"I was kidding," Spectre confirmed. "Anyway, get in. You're driving." Athair let out a whoop of joy and danced a round a little. His little jig ended up taking him right into the bumper of the car.

"Could we please avoid damaging this thing," Spectre said with a slight tone of exasperation. "I had to fork over a heavy deposit for this vehicle and I'd like to get it all back."

"Sorry," Athair replied. He steadied himself and fixed some of the beads in his spines before moving to get into the car. He proceeded to climb into the driver's seat and Knuckles noticed the look of sheer terror on the faces of his fathers.

"Are you sure you want Athair to drive?" Knuckles asked as visions of horrendous car accidents flew through his mind.

"Not really," Spectre replied. "However I'm not in the mood to drive and if I let any of my other sons drive we'll never reach our destination. I trust you'll take good care of things while we're gone?"

"Of course I will Grandfather," Knuckles said, plans of his own already going through his mind.

"Very well then. We'll see you in two weeks."

Spectre climbed into the car and several seconds later Athair had the car started up and pulled it out of Haven. Knuckles waved pleasantly as the vehicle passed out of sight taking one loony, one stressed-out, and four unhappy echidnas with it. Once the car was out of sight, Knuckles raced back into Haven to see what kind of trouble he could get in to.

* * *

_I should have picked a closer location._

That's all Spectre could think about as Athair drove down the main highway far into the forests of the Acorn Kingdom. Driving by car, especially for such a long period of time, was near unbearable and having to listen to Athair sing the whole way wasn't helping matters. It didn't really bother Spectre that much but the older echidna would have preferred a completely quiet car trip. Athair tried in vain to get everyone to play some kind of game. Eye spy. Twenty questions. He even tried to start a sing-a-long to no success. Getting the Brotherhood to bond in any shape, way, or form was going to prove to be a lot more difficult than he originally thought.

The four males in back were all in bad moods. Stuck in the backseat of a car, squished into each other's personal space, listening to Athair sing, and having Spectre snap at them every so often when one complained too much was getting to be more than any of them could bear. The tension in the car was growing with every passing hour and it was all about to boil over.

"How far away from Angel Island are we going?" Sabre asked. He had been the quietest of the group since he was the most patient, next to Athair. That and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Spectre's wrath.

"I told you," Spectre said with a resigned sigh. "That it was an all day trip. We still have a couple hours left to go."

"Can't we make a pit stop?" Sabre asked, trying his best to not sound like he was whining. "I think we could all use a good stretch."

"No, because one of you will try to run away again," Spectre replied, referring to an earlier incident when Sojourner tried to sneak away while they had stopped for a bite to eat.

"Why should we have to pay for my son's stupidity?" Thunderhawk complained, which earned him a look from Sojourner. "Besides, I really need to use the bathroom."

"Tell Locke to move over and roll down a window," Spectre said. Thunderhawk made an indignant noise at the very idea.

"Now Grandfather," Athair said soothingly, reaching a hand over to pat Spectre on the shoulder. The glare Spectre shot back did not have its desired effect and Athair kept patting him. "We don't want to get pulled over by the Royal Guard again."

"That was Locke's fault, remember," Sojourner piped in.

Spectre sighed and slumped down further in his seat. That was something he badly wanted to forget. Locke, desperate to get of this, decided to sit in the back of vehicle under the reasoning that it was just crowded in the back seat. What Spectre didn't discover until later was that Locke had put duct tape over his mouth, kept his hands behind his back, and proceeded to move about like his was struggling. To anyone passing by, they would have seen a struggling echidna (from about mid-chest up) that looked like he had been kidnapped. Spectre questioned him once about what he was doing back there and while it took Locke a couple of seconds to respond, he insisted that he was just relaxing. Since Spectre was thankful that one of his sons was being quiet, he didn't think any more of it. At least he didn't until the Royal Guard pulled them over.

Athair was all worked up, insisting that he was obeying all the traffic laws. He was growing more and more hysterical by the minute until he was bawling at the top of his lungs. While one guardsman worked with him, another was on the other side questioning Spectre, trying to get him out of the car. Spectre finally obliged, hoping to get rid of the guard, when he was turned around and forced against the side of the car, hands cuffed behind his back, with his rights being read to him. He demanded answers as Sabre, Thunderhawk, and Sojourner were all being forced out of the car as well. He about had a fit when the guardsman said kidnapping. How the guard could have thought was beyond him until he glanced up towards the back of the car and saw Locke looking out the window in shock, a piece of duct tape over his mouth. He glared at Locke in fury and the younger echidna slowly sunk down beneath the window with a terrified, if not slightly embarrassed, look on his face.

It took a good half hour to convince the guard it was a joke and Locke had to confess that he was just pretending in hopes of getting out of the camping trip, all while cringing under Spectre's death glare. If looks could kill the guard would have been taking Locke away in a body bag. Spectre wanted so badly to strangle his grandson but he restrained himself lest he be arrested for attempted murder. Once the guard left, Locke made a quick dash to get in the back of the car again, to stay as far away from Spectre as possible but Spectre insisted that he sit in the back seat where he could see him. Locke had remained quiet since then, he eyes downcast so he couldn't see the glares Spectre gave him every few minutes.

"Locke will pay for that once we reach the campsite," Spectre said, giving his grandson another glare through the rear-view mirror.

Locke fidgeted a little, wanting desperately to jump out of the car and disappear. Sabre reached behind Thunderhawk to give his son a reassuring pat on the shoulder but it didn't help. Everyone knew Locke was toast. The car was quiet again, save for Athair, who was humming still, seemingly lost in his own little world. No one said anything for about half an hour until the guys couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Sojourner.

"No, we are not there yet," Spectre replied, wishing that his sons would for once just stop asking questions and remain quiet.

"Are we there yet?" Thunderhawk asked.

"No, son, we are not there yet," Spectre replied with a slight growl.

"Are we there yet?" All four echidnas asked.

"No," Spectre replied.

"Are we there yet?" All four echidnas asked again.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"_No!_" Spectre screamed, turning to face his sons. "How many times do I have to tell you that we won't be there for another couple of hours? If one of you little bastards asks that question one more time..."

The four echidnas fell quiet as Spectre glowered at them. He stared at them for a good five minutes until he was sure no one was going to say anything before turning back around. Once again things were quiet and Spectre leaned back in his chair hoping to enjoy it. He savored the peace for about fifteen minutes until a certain green vested echidna opened his mouth.

"Are we there yet?"

"Stop the car!" Spectre bellowed.

Athair slammed on the brakes, throwing everyone forward with the momentum. Spectre undid his seat belt and got quickly out of the car. Two seconds later the passenger side door opened and Spectre's white-gloved hand grabbed Sojourner by his vest and yanked him out of the car. Thunderhawk, Sabre, and Locke turned their heads to watch as Spectre dragged a pleading Sojourner to the back of the vehicle. Athair remained where he was, eyes closed, humming a song, slowly swaying his body to rhythm, completely unfazed by what was going on.

Spectre had opened the back hatch, grabbed something, closed the hatch and the next thing anyone knew, there were noises coming from on top of the roof. Sojourner's screaming protests were muffled as the banging continued. After a couple more minutes the banging stopped and Spectre jumped down from the top of the roof. Sabre and Locke both latched on to Thunderhawk in fright while the older echidna wrapped a protective arm around each grandson. Spectre climbed in to the car and settled himself into his seat before turning his head to look at his grandsons.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" He asked dangerously. The three echidnas shook their heads furiously, terror plastered on their faces. "Good."

The rest of the trip continued on uneventfully. Sabre, Thunderhawk, and Locke remained huddled next to one another, too afraid to speak while Spectre relaxed in the front, finally able to enjoy some much needed peace and quiet. Once again they were getting stares from people passing by but no one in the car paid them any attention. As for the fellow travelers on the road, they felt it was better to not wonder about the green vested echidna tied to the roof the car.


	2. Around the Campfire

_The Brotherhood of Guardians is copyright to Archie Comics._

* * *

"Oh come now Sojourner, it wasn't that bad," Thunderhawk said with a slight chuckle. His son Sojourner had been complaining about being tied to the roof of the car since they had reached the campsite.

"Easy for you to say, Father," Sojourner said, slightly pouting. "Do you have any idea how frightening it is to approach tunnels when one is tied on one's back to the roof of a car? One's depth perception isn't that great from that position."

Thunderhawk resisted the urge to laugh, knowing it would further injure his son's already damaged pride. "There was plenty of room. I don't think you should have worried."

"But did we have to pass through so many tunnels?" Sojourner whined.

"Blame your grandfather for that," Thunderhawk said, as he finished setting up his tent. "He insisted that Athair drive through as many as possible."

"How nice of him," Sojourner said acidly.

"Well, you did ask that question again after Spectre told us not to," Thunderhawk replied. "Besides, at least you're not in Locke's boots right now."

"This is true," Sojourner admitted, casting a glace at Locke, who was nervously finishing up his own tent. The younger echidna kept glancing worriedly at Spectre, waiting for the older one to lash out at him any second.

The fact that he didn't do so the second they reached their destination surprised Locke. He had a fleeting moment of hope that maybe Spectre had forgiven him but he knew his temperamental grandfather too well to know that such a thing just didn't happen. Spectre insisted that they set up camp before it became too dark to see and everyone quickly got to work. Sabre had to drag Locke out of the car; he had wanted to hide inside the vehicle. Spectre stared at Locke while he gathered his equipment and began setting up camp and Locke nervously went about his work, watching his grandfather like a hawk, waiting to run for his life at a moment's notice.

Nothing happened. Spectre eventually took his eyes off of Locke to work on his own tent and Locke was sure Spectre was plotting something insidious. Sabre kept giving his son reassuring smiles but nothing could calm Locke's nerves, not so long as he knew Spectre was out to get him.

"Come on now, you'll never sleep comfortably if you don't get your tent to stay up properly," Sabre said gently. He had finished his tent and had come over to help Locke with his.

"I kind of have other things on my mind father," Locke said nervously.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Sabre reassured him.

"How do you suppose that father?"

"We have Athair here."

"That doesn't help," Locke replied, casting a glance over in Athair's direction. He shook his head at the sight of Athair's set up. His tent was lopsided with plants thrown about all over it, including a bird's nest on the top.

"Look at it this way Locke," Sabre said. "If nothing else, Athair will anger Spectre enough to take his attention away from you. Just give it time. Athair will get on Spectre's nerves soon enough."

"Why can't he do so now?" Locke said with a sigh.

"Locke, come here." That was Spectre's voice. Locke turned to look at his grandfather who was now standing near the camp fire.

"Go on Locke," Sabre said. He gave Locke a slight nudge. "The longer you put this off, the worse it'll be."

Locke nodded before standing up. He walked a few steps forward but stayed a fair distance away from the campfire. He wanted to have enough space for a good head start if he needed to run.

"Closer, Locke," Spectre said. His voice didn't carry any hint of malice but that didn't mean a thing when it came to Spectre. "I can't speak with you if you insist on standing so far away."

Locke gulped and walked around the campfire to face his grandfather. "Yes, Grandfather?" He asked, trying his best not to sound as scared as he felt.

"I want you to explain something to me my dear grandchild," Spectre said as he casually put his right arm around Locke's shoulders, bringing the younger male closer to him. Locke had to fight the urge to bolt in that very instant. "Why did you feel the need to pretend you were being kidnapped?"

Locke wanted to say it was rather obvious but he figured a more diplomatic response would work better in his favor. "I..." Locke began, trying to figure out how exactly he wanted to explain himself. "I was kind of hoping I could get of coming on this trip." Locke cast his eyes downward, shuffling his foot in the dirt.

"Go on," Spectre prodded. "Explain to me how you felt that was going to work out for you."

"Well, I figured that a Good Samaritan would come to my rescue and I could return home to Haven."

"And I suppose you were going to just leave the rest of us stewing in a prison cell for your kidnapping?" Spectre looked at Locke coolly, his voice betraying no rage. It was making Locke extremely uncomfortable. He wished his grandfather would remove his arm.

"No, of course not! I was going to... I mean that... I would have gotten you out," Locke said, thinking of how ridiculous he sounded with passing second. "I didn't think about that part in all honesty Grandfather," Locke admitted a couple seconds later, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

"That is obvious," Spectre replied and Locke cringed.

The rest of the guys were watching tensely, waiting for Spectre to explode any minute. The fact that he didn't blow up in Locke's face from the start was an unusual approach for Spectre and it had them on edge as well. Athair was the exception; he was still decorating his tent and humming songs to himself.

"Come on Grandfather Spectre," Locke said, almost begging. "So it wasn't the most intelligent of schemes but I'm sure later on we'll look back on this and laugh."

"We will, will we?" Spectre replied, raising an eyebrow. He removed his arm and turned to face his grandson.

"I know I will," Locke replied. He smiled hopefully at his grandfather.

"Well," Spectre said. He rocked back and forth on his heels, looking as though he was giving Locke's words some thought. "I know I'll be laughing about this." Spectre reached his hands out quickly. "Come here you little..." He seized Locke by the throat and proceeded to strangle the young male.

"Ack," was all Locke could manage as Spectre began shaking him back and forth.

Sabre, Thunderhawk, and Sojourner all jumped into action. Sabre grabbed his son and tried his hardest to pull Locke away from Spectre while Thunderhawk and Sojourner each grabbed one of Spectre's arms in an attempt to get the older male to release his grip.

"He didn't mean any harm Grandfather Spectre," Sabre insisted. He was relieved to see that Spectre's grip wasn't tight enough to kill Locke. Despite that, Locke was likely to have an ugly bruise to show for Spectre's fury later.

"Really, Father," Thunderhawk grunted as he tugged on Spectre's right arm. "This isn't necessary. I do believe threat of punishment at your hands was enough to frighten Locke. I'm sure he regrets his actions and has learned his lesson accordingly."

"Jeez, he's got a hell of a grip for an old man," Sojourner said, struggling with Spectre's other arm. Spectre shot Sojourner a look from the corner of his eyes before returning their focus to Locke.

"Please Spectre," Sabre begged, as he continued to pull at Spectre's hands. "I thought this was all about bonding with one another."

"We are bonding," Spectre growled. "I'm showing him my choke hold."

"See, he's not... that mad," Locke said, his voice wavering from the way Spectre was shaking him. "He just... told... a joke." Spectre responded by shaking him a little harder.

The next five minutes were just pure chaos. Spectre continued throttling Locke while Thunderhawk, Sojourner, and Sabre did their best to pry Locke free from Spectre's hands with pleas and protests flying in every which direction. Everyone was so preoccupied with the current commotion that no one had noticed that Athair was flying around them, watching the whole scene. He'd fly around a little before stopping to watch and listen and then he'd shake his head and start the whole routine over again. After another few minutes Athair decided it was time for him to interfere.

"Please calm down Grandfather," Athair said.

He took Spectre in his arms and proceeded to cradle him. Spectre was caught so off guard by this action that the second he was picked up he released Locke, who fell backwards into his father's arms. Thunderhawk and Sojourner released their hold on Spectre the second Athair floated in and proceeded to watch in astonishment as Athair rocked Spectre back and forth in his arms. Locke watched dumbfounded, completely forgetting about his sore throat, which Sabre inspected for damage before turning his attention to the scene before him. Spectre remained still in Athair's arms, completely flabbergasted by what was happening that his brain hadn't quite registered it yet.

"Can you feel the love tonight," Athair sung. _That_ was all it took to bring Spectre back down to Mobius.

"Put me down you psycho!" Spectre screamed as he began to struggle in Athair arms.  
Eventually Athair couldn't maintain his hold and he dropped Spectre on to the ground with a resounding thud. The other males continued to watch, all at a loss for words.

Spectre shook his head, trying to get his bearings straight before turning up his head to glare at Athair. "What was that for?"

"You're all stressed out and need to relax," Athair said soothingly, even though he knew it would take several hours for Spectre to mellow out. "I can sing you a song. Give you some cake perhaps? Maybe a massage?"

"I don't think so," Spectre replied. His pride couldn't take much more of this kind of abuse.

"Well, I have some marshmallows and chocolate, and graham crackers and we can all sit around the fire and tell ghost stories and eat yummy treats!" Athair floated around, handing everyone sticks with which they could roast their marshmallows on. Spectre flopped back onto the ground and he was beginning to seriously wonder about this camping idea.

"Why don't you take it easy for a while Locke," Sabre said, helping his son to his feet. Spectre growled at hearing Locke's name. He wasn't through with him yet.

"Locke," Spectre said as he sat up. Locke looked at him, his hands immediately going to his throat. Spectre merely pointed towards a tree and simply said, "Go." Locke looked at him incredulously, not sure if he completely understood what his grandfather meant. He looked in the direction Spectre was pointing and saw a large tree with very little foliage on it.

"I'm not sure I understand grandfather," Locke said, turning his head towards Spectre, confusion reflecting on his features.

"Get up there, now," Spectre said and he pointed again at the tree for emphasis.

"But-" Locke began.

"Now!" Spectre demanded. Locke dashed to the tree and began climbing as quickly as his limbs would allow. "And stay up there! You're not to come down for the entire night!"

Sabre gasped in shock. "But Grandfather, don't you think you're being unreasonable?"

"No, I'm teaching him a lesson. No dinner, no treats, and he can sleep in the tree for the night." Spectre stood up and grinned, pleased with his little punishment.

"But what if he falls?" Sabre asked, concerned for his son's well-being.

"He'll just have to make sure he's on a secure branch," Spectre replied. "Now, will someone start making dinner? I'm starving."

"It was a scary kind of house, with cobwebs, and broken windows, and dusty furniture. It was really dark too, with only candles here and there to light their path."

* * *

Athair continued on and on and on. The rest of the Brotherhood sat around the fire, all near comatose from Athair's style of storytelling. Dinner was bad enough. No one was a very skilled cook and given the time Athair spent with the Ancient Walkers and the Forgotten Tribe, he knew more about the outdoors life then the rest of the Brotherhood had collectively forgotten. Unfortunately, Athair's manner of doing things was always set on insane mode and as a result he himself never knew what he was doing half the time. Bad enough that he used lighter fluid to get the fire started, but he constantly improvised when it came to ingredients, and to top it off he burned everything to charcoal.

Now they sat around the campfire with Athair doing his best to tell a ghost story. Spectre sighed, trying his best to stay awake. If nothing else, Athair's manner of storytelling would make a great cure for insomnia. Unfortunately, Athair had a bad habit of shouting out at any given time and he startled everyone awake so many times it was miracle no one had keeled over from a heart attack yet.

"Boo!" Athair shouted from behind Sabre, who jumped several feet into the air. "Gotcha! Gotcha!" Athair shouted, giggling wildly as he danced in place, obviously pleased with himself.

"Is this trip over yet?" Sabre asked when he made contact with the ground again.

"Not for another week and six days son!" Athair said happily. "Now, someone else tell a  
story."

"Very well," Thunderhawk said, looking unhappy like he always did. "Let me tell you about a horrible murder." Athair sat before Thunderhawk in quiet awe. "The horrible gruesome murder of an echidna who never knew when to shut up."

Sojourner raised an eyebrow and Spectre watched with mild amusement. It would be interesting to see if Thunderhawk could turn his little story into reality. Athair sat quietly in front of Thunderhawk, waiting for more, seemingly unaware of the fact that his grandfather was talking about him.

Sabre shook his head and looked up in to the tree where Spectre had banished Locke for the night. Locke was lying on his stomach on a large branch, an arm and a leg on either side of it, seemingly dead to the world. He looked absolutely pathetic. Despite that, Sabre found himself envying his son. He may have had to stay in a tree but at least he didn't have to put up with this madness. Maybe a high branch far away from his insane father would be a good thing. He could learn to live like a bird for a couple weeks. While Thunderhawk kept Athair distracted with his tale of grisly murder, Sabre decided to approach Spectre.

"Grandfather," Sabre said as he sat next Spectre. "I wish to speak with you."

Spectre sighed. "We're not ending this trip early so don't even ask. Don't even beg."

"Actually Grandfather, I came to thank you for taking me on this trip." Spectre looked at Sabre as though he had just told him he had a third eye.

"Come again," Spectre replied. His grandson had to be up to something to say such a thing.

"This little trip as forced me to think about many things. Myself. My son. My duties. Things I never gave very serious consideration before."

"Sabre, we've only been on this trip for one day."

"I know, and I've had so much time to reflect."

"Get to the point Sabre."

"I realize now that I have failed in so many areas as a father," Sabre said as he stood up. He was speaking loudly now and had even caught the attention of his father and grandfathers. "If I had raised Locke properly, he would never have pulled that stunt in the car on the way here. He doesn't always show proper respect to you or the rest of the Brotherhood and that too is a result of my faulty parenting skills."

"Sabre, I don't think..." Spectre started, not sure why Sabre decided to go off on this tangent at this particular time.

"No, don't think!" Sabre exclaimed, cutting Spectre off. He began gesturing wildly, hamming his performance up for all it was worth. "I know now that I must atone for my mistakes. I demand you punish me. I too should spend the night in a tree. In fact, I should remain in one for the whole trip."

Spectre blinked stupidly at his grandchild for a couple seconds. He hadn't expected any of that. Once the initial shock wore off, Spectre was able to see through Sabre's little game. _Send me to stay in a tree so I don't have to deal with Athair's insanity or participate in any of this, is that what you're thinking Sabre?_ Spectre gave his grandson a very suspicious look but Sabre managed to keep a straight face. He actually looked very serious. _Nice try but it's not happening._ Before Spectre could tell Sabre to give it up, Thunderhawk spoke up, having now caught on to what Sabre was trying to do.

"He's right, his parenting skills suck. However, mine are worse. Just look at my son. To this day I still don't know what I did wrong!" Sojourner shot his father a filthy look. He had a feeling Thunderhawk was not being completely dishonest. The lavender echidna either didn't notice or pretended not to as he continued on. "I know he whines horribly and I have done nothing to prevent it. I feel like such a failure. But what hurts me the most is how I must have failed you as a son. I should be grateful for all you have done for me and yet all I have ever done is complain." Spectre buried his face in his hands. He was actually beginning to wish Athair would start another one of his stories. "I demand to spend the vacation in a tree as punishment."

Spectre rolled his eyes. He was not only about ready to put his sons in a tree but he was going to pull the top back and slingshot all of them to the other end of the forest. The idea was sounding better by the second but before he could threaten them with it, Sojourner had to open his mouth.

"I know I'm a failure," Sojourner said. "I know I whine. I know I spend more time downloading porn with the surveillance system than working." Spectre stopped short at that. Sojourner always denied such a thing even when he was finally caught in the act. "But please remember that I didn't have the greatest father figure growing up." Thunderhawk snorted. "Even so, I could have improved in so many ways. I must be the one to spend the vacation in a tree. I should be punished."

"Keep in mind that I haven't done anything useful lately," Thunderhawk said.

"I never got Locke to go out more often. It's my fault he works to avoid his pain instead of facing his problems," Sabre said, obviously trying to one up Thunderhawk.

"Just look at my grandson!" Sojourner said, pointing to Athair who was now floating upside-down in the air.

"He's my grandson too!" Thunderhawk added.

"He's my father!" Sabre said as if it was some kind of crime.

"Enough!" Spectre screamed, feeling his blood pressure rise. "I know what you three are up to and it isn't going to work. If you think you can get out of this, you've got another thing coming."

"Very well then," Sabre said firmly. "We shall inflict punishment upon ourselves."

Sabre raced to the tree, followed quickly by his two fathers, and proceeded to climb to the top. Locke, who had been lying on his branch in a daze for the past couple hours took notice of the sudden commotion around him.

"Father?" Locke asked, completely confused as he saw his father climb past him.

"We have decided that we too need punishment Locke," Sabre said, as he climbed higher into the tree.

"I think I should sit in the coldest spot," Sojourner said as he climbed past Locke.

Locke watched, dumbstruck, as his fathers climbed higher. _Either Athair drugged those marshmallows or his stories have a far more horrific affect on one's ability to think than I had originally thought._ He was knocked out of his thoughts, and almost the tree, as Athair came racing past him.

"Wait for me! I've been bad too!" Athair cried out as he floated to the top.

"No, you've been good," Sojourner insisted. "You can stay down there."

"Yes, please Father. There's no need to punish yourself," Sabre said.

"But I'm a failure too! Spending time with the Ancient Walkers and visiting other places, never once fulfilling my role as Guardian of Angel Island!"

"We forgive you, really," Thunderhawk said, panic obvious in his voice. Escaping Athair was proving to be more difficult than any of them had thought.

Spectre watched the commotion from the ground. This whole day was turning out to be wilder than anything that ever happened in Haven during the course of a month. Then again, from what he gleamed from reading some of those journal entries he made his sons keep, that could be a real stretch. _Still_, Spectre thought with an evil grin as he watched the arguing in the top branches; _why not entertain my original idea?_ Spectre used his telekinetic power to grab the very top of the tree and bend it down towards him, taking care not to break the plant in the process. Every male on the tree yelped in surprise and hung on for dear life as the tree was turned upside-down, them along with it.

"You know," Spectre began, smiling in a manner that made everyone extremely nervous. "It's nice to hear you all admit to your own faults. Really, it is. It takes such strength to admit one's shortcomings."

"Oh yes Grandfather," Athair piped in. "And think of how well we'll all bond over this. We can provide each other with love and support as we help one another to better ourselves." Everyone looked at Athair like he was crazy save for Spectre, who decided to play off of it.

"Exactly," Spectre replied. He acted like he was so proud of his sons. "I see now that this was a brilliant idea. Not only do all of you finally come clean but you will willingly accept punishment for any and all actions as well. Such a display of responsibility almostmakes me want to cry." The four males eyed Spectre suspiciously; this was not how the Spectre they knew behaved and warning bells rang in their minds.

"So we don't have endure any more of this trip?" Sojourner asked.

"Actually," Spectre said his smile widening. "Seeing as how you all want to be punished for your mistakes, I will be happy to oblige you."

Before anyone could protest, Spectre released his hold over the tree, causing it to snap back into position, sending all five echidnas flying into the distance. Spectre smiled to himself. _That felt good._ He leaned against the tree, listening to their screams fade into the distance. Even Athair's resounding "Wheeee!" was music to his ears. _Maybe next time they'll think twice before they Saran wrap my toilet seat again._

_

* * *

_

A couple hours passed before everyone found their way back to camp. None of them seemed any worse for wear. Spectre was sure they used their powers to float to the ground safely but that didn't matter to him. Just flinging them into the far end of thewoods was good enough for him. Athair floated to the ground with his sons and fathers around him. Since Athair was their best chance to find their way back quickly they must have allowed him to bring them back even though leaving oneself in Athair's hands was a risky undertaking.

"That was fun!" Athair exclaimed, now flying in circles around the campfire. "Let's do that again!"

Spectre glanced up at Athair in disbelief for a couple seconds before shaking his head and switching to ignore mode. He focused his attention on the others, who were all staring at him, looking very unhappy.

"Don't look at me like that," Spectre said calmly. "You all had that coming."

"Thank you so much Grandfather," Sojourner spat.

"We love you too," Sabre said icily.

"Glad to hear it," Spectre replied. "Now go to bed. We have plenty of vacation left to spread the love." Sojourner made a gagging noise and Thunderhawk quickly elbowed him to the side.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Locke asked.

"Fishing!" Athair shouted, waving fishing poles in the air.

Everyone, including Spectre, groaned.


	3. Gone Fishing

_Knuckles belongs to Sega. Julie-Su, Lien-Da, and the Brotherhood of Guardians belong to Archie Comics._

* * *

"Knuckles?"

Knuckles continued laughing, obviously enjoying whatever he was listening to on the recorder through his headphones.

"Knuckles," said a pink furred echidna, raising her voice a little higher. Knuckles ignored her, continuing to chuckle to whatever it was he was listening to.

"Knuckles!" the female screamed as she reached over to pull off the headphones. She yanked them off in one swift motion, almost taking Knuckles' head with them.

"What?" Knuckles cried indignantly. He switched off the recorder.

"Are you sure we should be going through your father's and your grandfather's personal stuff like this?" the female asked.

"Why not?" Knuckles replied, snatching back the headphones. "There's so much stuff here to help me understand my family. No one around here talks about himself much and I'd like to know more about my fathers. Besides, there's a wealth of blackmail material here as well." The female rolled her eyes but she couldn't fight back a smile. "Relax, Julie-Su," Knuckles continued. "We won't get into any trouble. I mean, Spectre did leave me in charge of Haven after all."

"I'm surprised he did," Julie-Su replied. "I mean, I thought the Brotherhood enjoyed their privacy and all."

"They do, obviously a little too much. I think Spectre finally realized that they all needed to get out more."

"I can't argue with that. So, what are you listening to?"

"This," Knuckles said, holding up the recorder, "is a journal of some kind. Grandfather Thunderhawk's to be exact. It seems Spectre forced everyone to keep one and let me tell you, these are a laugh and a half."

"Well, let me listen," Julie-Su said, reaching for the recorder. Knuckles pulled back and held the item out of her reach, giving her a teasing smile. "Don't make me hurt you," Julie-Su said. Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"You'd hurt me anyway, you malicious creature you," Knuckles teased.

"You're right, I would," Julie-Su replied with a smirk before grabbing Knuckles by the arm and pushing him into the pile of magazines a couple feet away.

"Hey, I just organized these," Knuckles said with a mock pout.

"You spent a little too much time organizing them if you ask me," Julie-Su replied.

"I was in shock," Knuckles insisted. He untangled himself from the pile, doing his best not to damage any of the magazines too badly. "I mean, who would have guessed Sojourner owned so many pornography magazines?"

"No offense Knuckles, but I thought your grandfathers were too prudish for that kind of thing."

"I bet it's an act. I mean, you have a bunch of old men who rarely associate with any females and they possess a surveillance system that allows them to watch just about anything or anyone. I bet they do stuff we're better off not knowing about."

Julie-Su giggled. "Thanks for the imagery. Now I'll think of them as a bunch of old perverts."

"They very well could be," Knuckles insisted. "I listened to Dad's journal and he still has the hots for Mom. I wish they'd just get back together."

"Your Mom's got a new man in her life now Knuckles. I don't think she'll be involving herself with anyone else for a long time."

"Yeah, I know, and Wyn's a decent enough guy but still…"

Julie-Su reached over and patted Knuckles on the shoulder. The fact that his parents were separated and he didn't have a stable family life upset the young male. Knuckles smiled back at her. An unstable family life was something Julie-Su understood very well.

"Anyway, enough of the sad stuff, let's see what else we can find," Knuckles said.

* * *

"I swear, my father obtained these hellish things from Dimitri himself," Sabre growled as his fishing line broke for the fifth time.

While it took everyone a little while to figure out how to get their fishing equipment together, Sabre just couldn't keep his lures, weights, or bait attached to the line. He either snagged a rock or a tree or himself.

"Really Sabre, it's not that hard," Spectre said with a sigh. He never thought he'd see the day when Sabre would actually be frustrated by something that didn't involve Locke.

"I'm just not cut out for this Grandfather," Sabre grumbled before throwing the pole down in frustration. "Shades of Aurora! I'm going to kill my father!"

"Sure you will," Spectre replied in a that's-what-everyone-says kind of manner. Sabre glared at him. "Well, how many times have we all said we'd like to kill Athair and yet no one has touched him."

"That can be easily rectified Grandfather."

"Get your equipment together and catch some fish or we'll starve by the end of the week."

Sabre complied with grandfather's wishes, grumbling a string of curses the whole time. Spectre almost slapped him for it but he decided to let Sabre's behavior slide by. The usually patient echidna was entitled to lose his temper once in a while. Besides, it wasn't like Spectre himself was having much better luck. He could keep his pole in order but he'd be damned if he could catch a single fish. How on Mobius echidnas were able to eat decently before embracing technology was beyond him.

Spectre watched Sabre tromp off into the woods, still quite vexed, before telepathically searching for his other sons. Locke was peacefully fishing on a log he found laying across the stream while Sojourner and Thunderhawk were further downstream. He didn't bother searching for Athair. While not knowing where the demented echidna was hiding wasn't a good thing, Spectre wasn't about to sacrifice the peace obtained from the lunatic's absence by calling for his grandson. He took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air before heading off to see how everyone else was doing.

* * *

"Ha, that makes two fish for me Father!" Sojourner cried triumphantly. He held his catch, a fish only six inches long, up in the air for his father to see.

"You call that a fish!" Thunderhawk replied, laughing. "That looks more like bait to me!"

Sojourner fumed. "It's still a fish and one more than you have!"

"At least the one I caught is bigger than the two you have combined," Thunderhawk shot back. Sojourner flushed in fury.

"Just you wait!" Sojourner shouted, waving his pole angrily through the air, the fish flying all around his head. "I'll catch so many fish that it'll make your big one look insignificant! Just keep in mind that I caught the first fish and so far I have the most fish!"

"Quite yelling son, you're scaring all the fish away," Thunderhawk said with a chuckle. Oh how he loved to ruffle his son's feathers. "And stop swinging your pole everywhere. You've probably made that poor fish sick."

'Oh," Sojourner said stupidly, bringing his pole down. He took a quick look at his fish which didn't look worse for wear save for the fact that it was a little green around the gills.

"I'm going to have to go somewhere else now," Thunderhawk said as he reeled in his line. "I'm sure every fish within a ten mile radius is gone now. As for your fish, try using it as bait. A bigger fish just might come along and eat it."

Sojourner glowered at his father, who was now laughing loudly as he knelt down to pack up his equipment. He switched his pole to cast and then cast his line across the river towards his father, fish still attached. A satisfied grin crossed Sojourner's face as the fish landed squarely on Thunderhawk's head with a gratifying plop. The lavender echidna remained still for a couple seconds, blinking, before slowly standing upright. He slowly raised a hand to his head, picked up the line, and then slowly moved his hand, removing the fish from his head.

"Sorry Father," Sojourner said, giving him the most innocent look he could manage. "I guess I overcast."

"So I see," replied Thunderhawk, his voice flat. Using his chaos power, he snapped the line, much to his son's dismay. "I take it this fish is mine now? I guess that's two for me and one for you."

Sojourner gawked. That man really knew how to get on his nerves. Sojourner reeled his line back in quickly to fasten a new hook. Thunderhawk chuckled to himself, thoroughly enjoying pushing every button his son had. He couldn't even remember the last time he had this much fun at his son's expense. Thunderhawk made a mental note to do it more often. He gathered his supplies and began walking further downstream. This fishing thing wasn't so bad after all, even if it was Athair's idea.

He began humming to himself, lost in a feeling of bliss until he felt something sharp on one of his spines. Suddenly he felt a tug and he yelped in pain as he felt something begin to tear into his skin. He reached immediately for the offending object and pulled it out quickly once he located it. He growled furiously when he saw that it was a fishing hook that had caught him. Thunderhawk turned to face his son in the distance who, sure enough, had cast the line. A smile of malicious amusement was on Sojourner's face.

"How dare you!" Thunderhawk screeched. "I should come over there and beat you senseless!"

"Keep it down Father!" Sojourner yelled back. "You'll scare all the fish away."

_That does it!_ Thunderhawk growled again and made his way back to his previous spot. _This means war!_ He stopped a short distance away from his previous spot, but he was still close enough for him to nail his troublemaking son. Sojourner's line was now in the water, his attention focused on trying to catch another fish.

Thunderhawk immediately cast his line, caught Sojourner in one of his spines and then pulled. The younger male cried out and immediately pulled out the hook. He stared at the hook for a couple of seconds before turning his angry eyes towards his father, who had a satisfied smirk on his face. _Is this how you want to play it father?_ Sojourner fumed. _Well, two can play at that game._

Sojourner cast his line again as Thunderhawk turned to leave and caught his father in the rump. The lavender male yelped in pain and yanked the hook out so quickly in his fury that he cried out in pain again. Sojourner fell to his knees laughing, completely unaware of the fury on his father's face. Sojourner's victory was short lived when he felt a hook sink into his nose.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Sojourner cried, putting both hands to his nose. He whimpered slightly as he gently pulled out the hook.

"Serves you right," Thunderhawk said. "Now stop being a pain in the ass and act your age."

"You should talk, pot," Sojourner replied. He reeled in his line quickly.

"Don't even think about it boy!"

"Thought and done," Sojourner replied.

He cast his line again in his father's direction. Thunderhawk ducked out of the way and quickly retaliated by casting his line towards his son. Sojourner jumped to the side but was caught in the leg when Thunderhawk pulled back and up on his pole. The younger male yelped and quickly removed the source of his pain. Both males reeled in their lines, eyes locked onto one another as though they were rivals engaged in a deadly battle. The battle went on for fifteen minutes with each one casting his line in an attempt to hook the other one. Insults, curses, and cries of pain were all that could be heard as both men continued their little game of hook the echidna.

"Ungrateful brat!" Thunderhawk yelled as he cast his line again, this time catching his son in the rear end. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be sorry you gave me grief."

"Hasn't stopped me yet!" Sojourner shouted. He threw his line, successfully catching his father in the arm.

"Have you no respect for your elders?"

"When they act like you, no!"

"Come over here so I can whip your ass!" Thunderhawk shouted, shaking his fist in the air.

"Come over here and try it if you can!" Sojourner challenged.

His cocky demeanor switched to a confused one when he saw his father cross his arms and smile smugly. He tensed up, not sure what his father was smiling about. He received his answer two seconds later when his fishing pole was snatched from his hands and he was hit across the head with it a moment later. Sojourner growled and turned to give his new assailant a piece of his mind and immediately shrieked when he came nose to nose with Spectre.

"Gra-Grandfather!" Sojourner stammered. Spectre was frowning at him and tapping the fishing pole into his free hand.

"The last time I checked," Spectre said coolly, "fishing involved casting the line into the water to hook fish, not our relatives."

"He provoked me," Sojourner replied.

"When do you two not provoke one another?" Spectre asked. He hit Sojourner across the head again.

"Ow, quit it," Sojourner whined. He winced as Spectre hit him again and again with the pole. His father's laugh in the background only added insult to injury. "You know-" Sojourner said in between blows, "-my father was participating as well."

"I know, and he'll get his as well," Spectre said.

Now he was using his telekinetic abilities to beat both of his sons with their respective fishing poles. Both males cried out in protest as they ran around in a vain effort to escape the punishing rods. Spectre beat them for a good couple of minutes before the coup de grace. He lifted both men into the air and dunked them into the river.

"That should cool you both off," Spectre said with a satisfied grin.

"Help, I'm drowning!" Sojourner cried out, flailing around in the water.

"Get up boy, the water is only waist deep," Thunderhawk grumbled.

Sojourner stopped, looking quite embarrassed. "I knew that," he said.

"Now," Spectre said in a commanding tone that demanded attention. "If you two are finished playing around, might I suggest you get back to fishing so we might have something to eat later on. If that proves to be too difficult for you I can always have you go out hunting for berries."

"But that's a woman's job," Sojourner whined.

"Then it's perfect for you," Thunderhawk replied. Sojourner turned to give his obnoxious relative a punch in the nose but he was hit across the head with his fishing pole before he could complete the act.

"Enough," Spectre snarled. Both men immediately quieted down. "You-" Spectre said, pointing at Thunderhawk, "-that side of the river, downstream. You-" he said, now pointing to Sojourner, "-this side of the river, upstream. Both of you had better catch something for dinner by nightfall or you won't eat and you will spend the rest of this trip gathering berries. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Father."

"Yes Grandfather."

"Good, now get!"

Both men gathered their supplies and quickly made tracks in their assigned directions. Spectre sighed. Those two could be a real handful sometimes. Now that they had been dealt with, he could check up on Locke, who Spectre hoped had managed to keep himself out of trouble.

* * *

_This really isn't so bad. No wonder so many people enjoy doing this._

Locke was sitting on the log, his pole securely placed between two branches, enjoying the serenity of the forest around him. While his grandfathers chose to follow the stream into the meadow, Locke chose to remain in the forest under the canopy of the pines. He got the hang of fishing fairly quickly. Being a scientist and an analyzer, he eventually figured out how to best cast the pole, where to cast it to, what kind of bait worked best, and how to best manage his line. He may not be on par with any professionals but he had managed to catch a sizable number of fish. If he was lucky, his fathers weren't doing too well and he could come back and impress everyone.

He had been alone for the past couple hours, having not heard a word from anyone, which was perfectly fine by him. He liked being alone, in a sense. While he didn't mind the company of his fathers, especially Sabre, he enjoyed some private time now and then. That was part of the reason he spent so much time on surveillance. He could be alone and think since no one else spent much time in the surveillance area. He had other reasons as well but he didn't want to spend much time on those thoughts. He felt like crying anytime he thought of her.

Taking a deep breath, Locke stood up on the log and stretched. He wondered if his fathers were enjoying this day as much as he was. He grabbed his pole and started reeling it in. He hadn't had a nibble for the past half hour and for all he knew his bait was long gone. As he continued reeling he felt something brush against his foot. He looked down to see an acorn next to his foot. _It must have fallen off a tree or something_, Locke thought as he kicked the nut into the water.

Somewhere he heard a squeak but he paid it little mind as he busied himself with baiting his hook. While searching through his bag for more bait, a small chiprel, a small animal that looked like a cross between a chipmunk and squirrel, ran on to the log. Locke cast a glance at it before returning to his bag. The sound of feet hopping on wood forced him to look up again. The chiprel was standing firm, its legs wide apart, as if it was challenging Locke. It hopped forward again three times.

_Figures. I try to enjoy a peaceful day and something has to come along and try and ruin it._

"What?" Locke said to the animal. "Don't tell me that was your nut I kicked into the water." The chiprel squeaked indignantly. "Oh brother. Look, this is a big forest with plenty of nuts. Go find another one and leave me alone." The chiprel hopped at him again and Locke began to feel a little nervous. Most wild animals carried some kind of disease and the last thing he needed was to get rabies.

"I said go away," Locke said firmly, lashing out at the chiprel with his fishing pole. He smacked the chiprel squarely along the side and it ran off. "That should teach you to try and pick a fight with someone bigger than you are," he shouted triumphantly.

Locke cast his line into the water and placed his pole back in between the branches. He was about to sit back down when the chiprel returned, assumed it's fighting stance, and hopped at him again.

"You don't learn do you?" Locke asked. The chiprel squeaked again. With a sigh Locke stood up and grabbed his pole. The chiprel charged at him and he thrust his pole out, forcing the animal to stop short. "I'm bigger than you are and higher on the food chain. Don't force me to have to eat you." He lashed out with his pole again, whipping it back and forth.

The chiprel dodged the first strike before taking another hit on the head. Instead of running, the animal leaped onto the pole. Locke yelped in surprise and waved the pole through the air, tossing the creature into the air before it landed on the other side of the log. It attacked again and once again Locke whacked and thrust with the fishing rod in an attempt to fend off the creature.

"Back! Back I say!" Locke commanded as he continued to fight with the chiprel. The chiprel ran around under the log, back to the other side but this time Locke was ready and whacked the small animal on the head again. He quickly followed through with another attack to knock the animal off the log, which he might have succeeded in doing if his aim hadn't been too high. The chiprel squeaked again and ran off.

"And this time stay gone!" Locke shouted after the animal. He smiled, quite proud of himself, until he realized that he had just beaten up a creature the size of his foot. _That's something to brag about all right. _He sighed and returned to fishing. He had to reel his line in and recast and just his luck he lost his bait after his little skirmish. Just as he was about to get another piece, the chiprel returned.

"That's it," Locke growled, placing the hook securely on one of the rings on the pole. "You're dinner."

Locke began his attack, unaware that he now had an audience. Spectre, who wished to check up on him, had finally located him and watched in baffled amusement as Locke fenced with a chiprel. _So much for thinking Locke was sane_, Spectre thought as he watched Locke fight off a small woodland animal with his fishing pole.

"Get away from me you hellish spawn of the woods!" Locke cried out. Spectre shook his head and leaned against a nearby tree to watch Locke's display manliness as he continued to fight to chiprel.

The chiprel kept falling back before moving forward to attack only to be pushed back again by the pole. Locke kept moving his pole, hoping this time he could knock the vicious rodent into the waters and out of his dreads for the rest of the day. Unfortunately fate was not on Locke's side. As he thrust forward again, the tip of his pole caught on a piece of bark. Carried by the force of his thrust, Locke lost his balance and fell forward, flat on his face. He looked in front of him and the chiprel appeared to be laughing at him.

Locke growled, ready to teach the little monster a lesson but before he could do anything else the chiprel's attitude changed and now it was squeaking furiously. It approached Locke and swatted him across the nose while continuing on its little tirade. Locke stared at the chiprel stupidly as it continued to berate him, at least that's what it seemed like to Locke, and the chiprel gave Locke once last swat across the nose before turning tail and running off. Locke continued to lay on the ground, completely blown away by what just happened. _Was I just told off by a chiprel?_

"Well, you certainly showed him," said a voice that sounded extremely amused.

Locke started and sat up quickly before turning his head towards the voice. Spectre was now on the log looking like he was going to burst out laughing. _Oh great_, Locke thought as he hung his head in embarrassment. _Talk about a blow to the ego._

"Don't worry Locke," Spectre said, noting his grandson's blushing face. "I won't tell anyone so long as you give me reason not to."

"That's very comforting Grandfather," Locke replied, his face getting redder by the minute.

"So, outside being humiliated by small woodland creatures, how goes your day?"

"It was going rather well," Locke replied. He knew Spectre was going to rub his face in this for days to come.

"Have you been successful at catching any food?"

"Very much so." Locke walked down to the side of the river and grabbed a rope to which he had quite a few decent size fish strung up.

"Very nice Locke," Spectre complimented.

Locke beamed. "Thank you Grandfather. Have you had any luck?"

"Oh, yes, I have," Spectre lied. He wasn't about to admit that he was failing miserably. "I haven't spent as much time fishing though. I wanted to check up on everyone."

"How are they doing?"

"Well, Sojourner and Thunderhawk decided that fishing poles are better used on echidnas than fish," Spectre replied and Locke decided it was better not to ask. "I sorted them out and hopefully they're both catching more fish as we speak. Sabre seems to be having trouble with this whole fishing ordeal. I doubt he's had much luck. As for Athair, well, let's just say I'm not interested in tracking him down yet."

"I take it you've been enjoying the peace and quiet?"

"Save for having to beat Thunderhawk and Sojourner senseless again, this has been a very good day. I don't often get a chance to relax."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it because here comes Athair."

Spectre winced. He had hoped he'd get at least a couple more hours of peace before having to gather the brood together again.

"Grandfather! Grandson!" Athair called out, flying towards them, weaving in and out of the trees. "Look at all the fish I caught!" Locke and Spectre stared drop jawed, at the site of a large basket filled to the brim with fish that Athair was carrying in his arms.

"How did you catch all of those?" Locke asked.

"It's easy, watch," Athair said. He floated down to the middle of the river and held his basket just above the waters. What happened next was something neither Spectre nor Locke could believe. "Here fishy, fishy, fishy," Athair called out. Immediately a fish leaped out of the water and into the basket.

"Am I seeing things or did…" Locke started.

"No, you're seeing things correctly," Spectre confirmed. "Remember, this is Athair we're talking about here."

"Oh, right," Locke replied as another fish jumped into Athair's basket. The whole thing was utterly unreal.

"So, how'd you do?" Athair asked, flying right up to Locke.

"I did pretty well I think," Locke said, pointing to his rope.

"That's great!" Athair exclaimed. He dropped the basket, sending fish flying everywhere, and embraced his grandson in a giant bear hug.

"Athair, you're losing our dinner!" Spectre screamed, pointing to the fish floating down the river.

"I'm on it oh ancient relative of mine!" Athair replied with a quick salute before grabbing his basket and flying off to collect the fish.

"Ancient?" Spectre replied. He would have been furious if the word didn't catch him so off guard. He wasn't _that_ old. After a few minutes Athair came back, his basket full of fish again.

"I think it's time we headed back to camp," Spectre said. "I'm sure everyone's hungry by now. You two go find Sabre while I track down Thunderhawk and Sojourner."

Athair saluted again, dropping more fish to the ground. Locke and Spectre both sighed as Athair gathered up the fish again before grabbing Locke and dragging the younger male off to find Sabre. Once they were out of sight and earshot, Spectre walked to the edge of the river with a rope in hand. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was nearby before using his powers to catch several large fish from the river.

Before everyone was sent off to fish Spectre made it clear that no powers were to be used. Everyone had to use the poles and equipment. He'd never hear the end of it from his sons if they knew he was cheating but he figured that since he made the rule, he could break it. Besides, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. In the off chance that someone found out, he could blame Athair. That always worked.

* * *

"I still say they cheated," Sojourner complained. Both he and Thunderhawk didn't have as much luck and the fish they did catch weren't as large as the ones caught by Athair, Locke, and Spectre.

"For once in your miserable life, shut up and quit whining," Spectre snarled. Sojourner grumbled a little before walking off in the distance to sulk.

"Well, it sure sounds like Athair used some kind of power to make the fish jump into his basket," Thunderhawk said.

"What else do you expect from Athair?" Spectre replied. "Now quit complaining. Just because Locke and I had better luck than you did is no reason to give us grief."

"Like he needs an excuse to complain," Locke said. Thunderhawk shot him a look but didn't dare do more. Spectre had a look on his face that indicated that any unruly behavior was not to be tolerated.

"Calm down everyone," said Sabre, who was glad the day was over. He had had no luck what so ever and was happy to get rid of the fishing equipment. "I didn't catch a single thing Thunderhawk if that makes you feel better." Thunderhawk grunted but mellowed out. The fact that someone did worse than he did placated the older male.

"Locke, Sabre, you two cook dinner tonight," Spectre said.

"But I want to cook," Athair said sadly. He had his chef's hat and apron on. The campfire was burning wildly behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use lighter fluid to start the campfire?" Spectre yelled.

"But it's so big and pretty and warm," Athair insisted.

"You're going to burn the whole forest down you loon," Sabre said, snatching the spatula from Athair's hands. Athair looked crestfallen and Sabre couldn't decide if he should feel sorry for his father or beat him with the spatula.

Spectre was about to tell Athair to go fly in the trees when he was suddenly doused with water. Spectre coughed and sputtered before turning on the ones responsible. Thunderhawk, Sojourner, and Locke just threw buckets of water on the fire and not only put it out but succeeded in drenching him, as well as Sabre and Athair. All three had the decency to look embarrassed. Spectre contemplated holding all three of them down under the river until they were blue in the face but he just wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Locke, get over here and help Sabre cook dinner," Spectre commanded. "Sojourner, get plates and forks. Thunderhawk, clean this mess up."

All three males hurried to their designated tasks hoping to pacify Spectre with immediate obedience. Spectre shook his head and used his chaos power to warm himself up. His rather peaceful day was being ruined by an already insane evening. He glanced upwards and watched Athair fly around in circles through the trees.

"Oh, look at the lake in the distance!" Athair cried out. Everyone save for Spectre ignored him.

A lake? The very mention of one brought back memories of Athair telling Knuckles about them going hiking. Perhaps a good hike to the lake would be good for them. It'd be excellent exercise and if nothing else he could abandon his sons out in the woods for a few days. Spectre turned to watch the other four males as they went about their business, the usual insanity ensuing as they began to get on each other's nerves with Sabre trying to act as peacemaker. _Yes_, Spectre thought with a smile, _I think a good hike is just what the doctor ordered._


	4. Poison Ivy, Tempers, and Wolbears, Oh My...

_Once again, I own none of the characters. The usual disclaimers apply._

* * *

"Wouldn't it have been easier to take the car?"

Spectre rolled his eyes. He expected his sons to complain about the hiking expedition, especially Sojourner, who specialized in whining. Athair, who spotted the lake in the distance a couple days ago, was all gung-ho about the trip but he was up for just about anything. Locke and Sabre didn't complain all that much. Even Sojourner kept his whining to a minimum, much to Spectre's surprise. Thunderhawk however just wouldn't shut up and kept asking question after question. That wasn't anything new; Thunderhawk made complaining a regular habit.

"Quite griping," Spectre said. "This is good exercise and judging from the way you've been having trouble keeping up with us, I say you're in desperate need of it."

"These old bones aren't as nimble as they used to be," Thunderhawk replied, panting slightly.

"Oh please," Spectre muttered before turning around. He walked back towards his son, who was now sitting on a rock trying to catch his breath. Spectre looked at him with a small degree of displeasure for a couple seconds before addressing him again. "I'm older than you and I'm not having any problems at all. Sojourner isn't that much younger than you and he's doing fine. You just don't exercise enough, that's all."

"I do too," Thunderhawk insisted. He gave his father a slight pout. "I just don't work out as heavily as I used too."

"Maybe you should," Spectre replied. "After all, how can we safeguard the Master Emerald and the island if we're not physically fit enough to do so?"

"Cut him some slack, Grandfather," Locke said, earning him a look of gratitude from Thunderhawk. "He is an old fart after all." The look of gratitude immediately turned to one of resentment.

Spectre smirked. "If I had known you were in such desperate need of exercise I would have sent you farther up into the mountains to collect berries."

Thunderhawk winced. There was something about carrying a basket of berries through the forest that made him feel so… well, effeminate. He knew it was a sexist way of thinking but his male ego and stubborn pride just didn't like it. However, he did take comfort in the fact that Spectre forced everyone to gather berries though he had the feeling that he and Sojourner received the brunt of the work due to their fishing pole battle a couple days earlier.

"Now get up and let's go. I'd like to try and get as close to the lake as possible before dark," Spectre said, turning around to march back to front of the line.

"Did we have to carry so much equipment?" Thunderhawk asked to no one in particular.

"Would you prefer to not have a tent to sleep in?" Spectre replied, his voice giving indication that he could very well leave him without any comforts what so ever.

"I think what father means," Sojourner said, "is why didn't we pack more food instead?"

"Because we can always catch or gather more," Spectre replied matter of factly.

"Not to sound like I'm complaining," Sabre began before Spectre cut him off.

"But you're going to anyway, right?" Spectre turned his head towards Sabre, giving his grandchild a knowing look.

"All I was going to say is that eating nothing but fish can get a little old. Perhaps a little variety in our diet would help."

Spectre whirled around and held his arms out, gesturing to the flora around them. "Help yourself, Sabre. I'm sure there's plenty here to suit your taste buds."

Sabre smiled weakly, conceding his position. Trying to argue with Spectre about food was a waste of time. They were in the woods and would just have to make do with they had available. Spectre insisted this was even better for them than he originally thought because every Guardian had to learn how to survive in the wilderness and living off of fish and berries was nothing if it meant survival. The Brotherhood had gotten lazy from living safely in Haven and Spectre insisted that such laziness and dependency on technology could get them killed if they were ever forced to be without.

The group continued on in silence, Spectre in the lead with Locke and Sabre behind him, Sojourner farther back, and Thunderhawk bringing up the rear. Athair floated in the air above the group. He floated back and forth through the trees, fully enjoying himself, unaware of the fact that some of his relatives were a bit jealous of his ability to float around while they had to walk. He was upset that he couldn't get his fathers and sons to enjoy the hike a bit more. Trying to encourage to Brotherhood to have any fun was like trying to encourage the Legion to give up technology. At the very least they could have played a game by naming the different trees and plants and what was poisonous and what wasn't.

He turned his gaze downwards to watch the group below him. Spectre was always in the lead but he was the oldest and considered to be the wisest and most experienced. However he usually allowed Sabre to take charge of things a majority of the time. Sabre was the most patient and diplomatic and he could usually restore order to things before Spectre was forced to interfere a majority of the time. Athair was quite proud of his son. If only Sabre would open up to him a bit more. Athair knew that his decision to not go to Janelle-Li's bedside as she lay dying created a deep rift between the two. He wanted to be there but the tribe needed him and he couldn't afford to leave them, not then.

Athair sighed sadly before turning his attention to his grandson Locke, who was walking along side his father. Locke's attitude was so much like his namesake. He kept his feelings bottled up and it seemed impossible to get him to open up unless someone was able to break through the shell he hid in. Communication never was Locke's strong point. While Locke was very close to his father, Sabre himself had a hard time getting Locke to recognize and deal with his own feelings and needs. Locke denied himself so much and Athair was afraid the young male would grow up full of regret and pain without ever truly enjoying life. Perhaps what Locke needed was time away from Haven and his work as a Guardian.

With another wistful sigh Athair turned his attention away from Locke to focus on the stragglers in back. He loved his grandfathers but he couldn't help but wonder why they always complained so much. Sojourner usually liked taking the easy way out and didn't care to associate much with outsiders. Thunderhawk wasn't against hard work but he was very opinionated and seemed to have the idea that everyone was entitled to hear them at any given time. What really drove Athair and everyone else crazy was how often the two of them bickered with one another. Those two were always getting on each other's nerves. Athair knew that the two cared for one another despite the bickering. Both were just far two stubborn to admit it.

"Alright, I have to make a pit stop," Sojourner said, breaking the silence.

"Why didn't you go earlier?" Spectre asked with a sigh.

"I didn't want to," Sojourner whined as he began to dance in place. "I'd rather not go in the bushes if I didn't have to but now I have to go really bad."

"Just because you're not a wild animal doesn't mean you can't use the forest as restroom like the rest of them do when necessary," Sabre replied. He couldn't believe how uptight Sojourner was being about the whole thing.

"Look," Spectre said, cutting off Sojourner before he could speak. "Just find a spot in the bushes and go. I don't want to listen to you whine about it for the rest of the day."

"But what if a wild animal bites me in the butt?" Sojourner asked. He was struggling to hold it in at this point. Locke was fighting to avoid laughing at his anal grandfather while Thunderhawk silently grumbled about his son.

"That's life," Spectre replied, trying his best to keep his temper. "Now go answer nature's call or I'll forbid you from ever using the restrooms in Haven again."

Sojourner replied with a nervous grin before turning tail and running into a heavy patch of bushes. Thunderhawk, Sabre, and Spectre all sighed in varying degrees of exasperation. Sojourner could be a real piece of work at times. Locke on the other hand was staring at the bushes Sojourner had disappeared into. He couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about them but he couldn't put his finger on what. Something about those leaves. Athair on the other hand was busy swaying back and forth, like he was a tree being blown about by the breeze. No one said anything while they waited for Sojourner to finish his business and after a few minutes they became so accustomed to the silence that Sojourner's sudden cry for help startled each and every one of them.

"Hang on son," cried Thunderhawk as he took off into the bushes. "I'm coming!" As much as Sojourner annoyed him at times, he was still his son and Thunderhawk couldn't bear the idea of Sojourner being seriously harmed.

"Wait! Don't come closer!" Sojourner cried, stopping Thunderhawk in his tracks. Athair was floating right behind him and Spectre was a short distance away. Sabre and Locke were further back, having come to a stop before entering the bushes.

"What's wrong son?" Thunderhawk shouted. He could see the top of Sojourner's head a short distance away. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Sojourner replied. He tried to keep his voice calm but he was blushing furiously at his predicament and was grateful that no one was close enough to see.

"Then what's wrong?" Spectre screamed.

"I… I for-" Sojourner started before trailing off. If Spectre didn't know any better he could have sworn Sojourner sounded a little embarrassed.

"I'll come help you!" Athair insisted, floating towards his grandfather.

"No, don't!" Sojourner said, waving his arms wildly for Athair to stop. "I'm not done going yet!" Athair stopped short at those words and immediately flew back to the path where Sabre and Locke stood, looking just a little grossed out.

"Why on Mobius did you cry out for help then?" Thunderhawk shouted in frustration.

"I don't have anything to wipe with," Sojourner admitted.

A loud laugh was heard and Thunderhawk and Spectre both turned to see Locke on the ground, howling with laughter. Sabre was chuckling and Athair was fighting the urge to laugh as wildly as Locke was. Spectre and Thunderhawk exchanged glances. Spectre looked rather amused himself and Thunderhawk couldn't decide if he should laugh at his son or die of humiliation. _My own son can't even take a crap in the woods without having a problem. Dear Aurora, where did I go wrong? _

Thunderhawk shook those thoughts from his head. He tromped back to the edge of the bushes to grab some tissue from Sabre who had dug some out from his knapsack. He took the box and walked back into the bushes until he was within throwing distance.

"Here!" Thunderhawk shouted, a might disgruntled, as he tossed the box at his son. The box bounced off of Sojourner's head, and he caught and held the box like it was some rare treasure.

"Thank you Father!" Sojourner exclaimed.

"Just hurry up so we can get going," Thunderhawk replied. He turned around and walked out of the bushes to stand with his father and sons, all of whom were still laughing at Sojourner's dilemma.

"I don't know what I did to deserve such a son," Thunderhawk said with a huff.

"I often wonder the same thing," Spectre replied with a smirk. "If you ever figure out an answer to that question, please let me know." Thunderhawk glared at his father however, Spectre's voice and face carried no hint of malice. After a couple seconds Thunderhawk realized that Spectre was teasing him and the glare softened.

"Oh come now, learn to laugh a little now and then," Spectre said, patting his son on the shoulder.

Despite his desire to grumble about this he couldn't help but admit that Spectre had a point. The whole scenario was funny and if nothing else had something to throw in his son's face for a couple weeks. After a couple more minutes, Sojourner came out of the bushes looking flustered, his face as red as his fur. He knew he wasn't going to hear the end of this for a long time.

"Feel better now?" Spectre asked, a smirk still on his face. Sojourner only nodded, feeling too embarrassed to speak. "Good, now let's get moving."

Spectre resumed his position at the front and the group moved forward again. Sabre and Locke followed close behind with Sabre trying to get Locke to stop laughing but the young male couldn't help but chuckle every time he had a chance to think about Sojourner's mishap. Athair floated behind them, back in his own little world. He came out of it briefly to cast a glance back behind him and was heartened to see Thunderhawk and Sojourner walking side by side this time. He watched them for a couple seconds before returning to his imaginary world.

"Don't worry son," Thunderhawk said, putting an arm around Sojourner. "It happens to the best of us." He tried to be serious but he just couldn't fight the grin on his face.

"You're not going to let me live this down are you?" Sojourner asked, even though he knew the answer.

"You bet the emerald I won't," Thunderhawk replied with a chuckle. Sojourner sighed and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

"I didn't think my father could be so creative," Knuckles said as he watched Locke pretend he was being kidnapped from the back of the car. He had seen the whole scenario earlier but he had recorded everything and was now watching the whole car trip again.

"I can't believe you recorded this," Julie-Su replied. _Not that I should complain, this is funny. _

"Why not?" Knuckles replied, his smile widening to a huge grin as he watched the royal guard pull over the car. "I figure none of my fathers have been out camping for who knows how long, if ever, and they don't strike me as being a solid family unit. How can I not record this? I think I'm beginning to see why my fathers enjoy this satellite system so much."

"You better hope they don't find out about this. They'll kill you."

"Nah. I'm willing to bet they have recordings of things I've done for them to laugh at."

"From what little I know of them, they probably do," Julie-Su said. She had fleeting moments of self consciousness when she learned about the Brotherhood's massive satellite system. While she was sure no one in the Brotherhood watched her like a hawk, the idea that the system allowed them see anything and everything made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I know dad watches mom. I bet he does watch her undress even though he insists he doesn't in his journal. He needs to remember to turn that thing off if he's going to ramble about things he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Don't you find that just a little disturbing?"

"I suppose it is, in a stalkerish kind of manner. Then again they were married. Besides, I'm willing to bet that everyone else probably peeks in on a female or two here or there."

"Knuckles!" Julie-Su cried indignantly. She couldn't believe how calmly he was talking about the whole thing.

"Think about it Julie-Su," Knuckles replied, turning to face her. "They're men. A bunch of old and lonely men at that and they have a surveillance system that allows them to see just about anything they want. I mean, why not, right?"

"I suppose that makes sense. They are men after all."

"Hey," Knuckles replied with a mock pout. "We're not all like that."

"You know I was only teasing you," Julie-Su replied, giving Knuckles a kiss on the cheek.

Knuckles smiled mischievously, grabbed Julie-Su around the waist and pulled her on to his lap. He kissed her fully on the lips, receiving just as hungry a kiss in return. Just as the kiss began to deepen the alarm systems sounded off.

"Man, talk about a mood breaker," Knuckles grumbled.

"What is that?" Julie-Su asked, covering her ears. She slid off of Knuckles' lap, allowing him to turn on the monitors to see what exactly set off the alarm system in the first place. The perimeter cameras came online a second later and Julie-Su felt the bile rise in her as she laid eyes on her half-sister, Lien-Da, who was wondering around the perimeter of Haven.

"What is she doing here?" Julie-Su growled, her hand already on her gun.

"Easy Julie-Su," Knuckles said soothingly. He knew there was no love lost between the two women and while he was inclined to allow the two of them to duke it out, he figured a more tactful approach would make for a better start. "No doubt she's sniffing around for information. I'll go deal with her."

"I'll go with you."

"No, stay here," Knuckles replied and almost regretted his words when Julie-Su favored him with a dirty look. He quickly shifted tactics in hopes of keeping her from blowing her top. "Look, I'm hoping against hope to do things diplomatically here. If I screw up, you can take over. However she wouldn't expect you to be here so you can catch her off guard if need be. Just let me try a more subtle approach first. It's what my father would want me to do."

Knuckles' words had the desired effect and Julie-Su mellowed out. She was still upset but she couldn't deny that Knuckles' father and grandfather would want Knuckles to try a nonviolent approach first.

"All right," she conceded. "Give it a shot, for all the good it'll do you. If she tries anything, she gets a bullet in the head."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Lien-Da sighed in irritation. She always hated this time of the year. The whole thing wouldn't be a big deal if Dimitri didn't insist upon receiving presents. Add to the fact that he acted liked a neglected six-year old when he didn't get what he wanted, Lien-Da had her hands full. She had been hunting for something, anything, to give him this past week but turned up empty handed everywhere.

In desperation she began looking around the Forbidden Zone. She didn't like being in such close proximity to where the Guardians lived but she needed something for her grandfather. She was willing to pick a fight with the Brotherhood if it meant getting her hands on something that would spare her from having to listen to her grandfather whine for months on end.

"What are you doing here?" asked a male voice.

Lien-Da sighed again. She knew it was bound to happen. What she didn't expect was to run into the current guardian, Knuckles. She straightened her top before turning around to face the younger echidna.

"I was just looking for something," Lien-Da replied honestly. Knuckles merely raised an eyebrow in response. No other Legionnaires save for her were present and it made Knuckles uncomfortable. He kept his senses alert, expecting an attack at any second but nothing happened and so he decided to press the issue.

"And what, pray tell, are you looking for?" Knuckles asked, knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer from her.

"Just something for Grandfather Dimitri," Lien-Da replied nonchalantly.

Knuckles sighed. "Let me guess, the entrance to the Brotherhood's secret lair?"

"No. We already know that."

Knuckles sputtered for a second. They knew and didn't attack? Something wasn't right with that picture. He almost asked why but his common sense kicked in and shut him up.

_Better to play it cool. Maybe I can find some way to get her to leave._

"Look, I don't mean to be rude but you are trespassing and since I'm in a really good mood today, I'll give you a chance to leave on your own. I don't want to have to rough you up."

"That could be enticing," Lien-Da replied coyly. Even though Knuckles had a girlfriend, Lien-Da knew he tended to be shy around females, especially ones who came on strongly. A few well played moves and she could put the little upstart in his place.

"Not if you get beaten to a pulp in the process," Knuckles growled. He hated it when Lien-Da played games. With any other woman it might have made him nervous but his dislike for Lien-Da kept him from falling prey to her whims.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for games," Knuckles said flatly. "Just tell me what you're up to so I can tell you that it isn't going to happen and we can both go our separate ways."

"I told you already," Lien-Da said, beginning to get a little irritated with the boy, "I'm looking for something for my grandfather. If I wasn't so desperate I wouldn't be anywhere near here."

"And what exactly are you looking for?" Knuckles asked again. He hoped he didn't have to repeat himself a third time.

"If I knew I wouldn't out and about looking now would I?" Lien-Da snapped.

"Hey, don't get feisty with me," Knuckles replied. "You're the one who's wandering around where she's not wanted."

"You're the one harassing me," Lien-Da growled. She had a hand on her whip, ready to fight the second the Guardian made his move.

Knuckles sighed again. He was hoping to avoid a fight. In fact, he didn't even want to come out and confront Lien-Da to begin with but he knew he had to handle intruders. Even so, he was missing out on time with Julie-Su and he wanted to watch his fathers make fools of themselves. He wanted so badly to return to Haven that he decided to push common sense to wayside this one time.

"Look," Knuckles began, holding his hands out in a pacifying gesture. Lien-Da relaxed but remained on guard. "I have other things I'd much rather be doing right now. Just tell me what it is you need and depending on what it is I might just help you. Then we can both go back to things we'd rather be doing."

Lien-Da cocked an eyebrow. She wasn't expecting that from the Guardian but she didn't completely trust him either. However, she did want to find something for Dimitri and at this point was desperate enough to give Knuckles a chance if it meant she could put an end to her search. It was better than nothing and if he did help it would spare her having to deal with a sulky Dimitri.

"All right Knuckles, I'll tell you what's going on."

* * *

Spectre shivered a little as he continued to wash his robes in the cool lake water. The water was a little cooler than he would have liked but he was willing to endure it if he could get his robes cleaned. _Of all the damn bushes Sojourner had to run off in to._

Sojourner complained that his rear end and legs was itching horribly as they settled around the lake, much to everyone's consternation. Everyone must have yelled at him to shut up at least once and Athair offered Sojourner some itching cream in desperation. Sojourner still complained despite having slathered the entire contents upon the lower half of his body. No one understood why Sojourner was having such an issue.

Thunderhawk finally yelled at him to shut up and mentioned that his legs itched horribly as well but he wasn't complaining. It was Thunderhawk's comment that his legs itched as well that finally triggered Locke's memory. He remembered why the bush sent up red flags in his mind. Sojourner and Thunderhawk had walked through poison ivy.

Thunderhawk blew the proverbial gasket while Sojourner freaked out. Then the lavender male brought up the fact that Spectre had followed him into the bushes and he wasn't itching. Athair brought up the obvious fact that Spectre wore long robes and the clothes protected his skin. Still, the news that he trekked through poison ivy alarmed Spectre and to avoid having to suffer along with his two sons he quickly took off his robes and dashed into the lake in hopes of cleaning them.

"This is your fault Locke!" Sojourner screamed for the fiftieth time as he scratched his legs furiously.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't my fault!" Locke roared. He could understand Sojourner blaming his misfortune on him, that was something his grandfather was good at, but this was getting to be too much.

"Really now Sojourner," Sabre said as calmly as possible. The usually tolerant echidna was beginning to lose his patience. "How many times does Locke have to tell you that he didn't recognize those bushes himself? He didn't force you to run into them. You brought this on yourself."

"I still say he planned it. Anything to get me back for breaking the cappuccino maker." Sojourner's arms and hands were weary from the constant scratching and he began looking for something else to relieve the pain.

"Would you just shut up!" Thunderhawk bellowed. He was doing his best to keep from scratching his legs and his arms were flailing everywhere in an attempt to keep his hands off them. "You should have known what you were walking in to!"

"I didn't have time to look," Sojourner insisted as he began rubbing his butt against a tree.

Thunderhawk, Sabre, and Locke watched in bewilderment as Sojourner continued to assault his ass with tree bark. Athair, who was thoroughly amused by the whole scenario, took off the rattles he wore around his neck and shook them in rhythm to Sojourner's movements. The three males turned their attention from Sojourner to Athair, who paid no heed to the annoyed looks on their faces. Sojourner snarled at Athair's light hearted attitude towards his situation and made a move to strangle his grandson. The itch demanded greater attention though and Sojourner returned to rubbing himself against the tree.

Meanwhile Spectre had finished washing his robes. He was so busy working on getting any traces of poison ivy off his clothes that he was completely ignorant of current events. It wasn't until he after he got out of the lake, dried himself and his robe off with chaos power, and dressed that he took notice of the situation. Sojourner was rubbing his rear end against a tree with Athair shaking his rattles in rhythm while the other three stood around looking less than thrilled. _All those years cooped up in Haven must have damaged their brain cells._

"Sojourner," Spectre said as he approached the group. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Sojourner snapped. He glared hatefully at his grandfather as he continued rubbing in futile efforts for relief.

"It looks like an insane dance number," Spectre replied. "I don't foresee this one going very far unless you intend to have people rub against one another."

Sojourner growled. He did not need Spectre making fun of him. "I have poison ivy all over my butt and legs," he said in frustration. "It itches like hell and I can't make it stop."

"You do know that itching it only makes it worse," Spectre replied.

"I don't care, I just want relief!" Sojourner screamed. "Have you no sympathy?"

"For getting yourself into this situation, no," Spectre said. "For the poor tree being violated in your desperation, yes. Now get your ass off that tree."

Sojourner continued glaring at his grandfather, silently cursing him for forcing him to come along on this hellish trip. Before he knew what happened Spectre closed the distance between them and seized Sojourner by the back of his head. It wasn't until then that he remembered that Spectre could easily read his feelings, if not his mind, in his perturbed state.

"Now listen to me," Spectre hissed, tightening his grip on the spines on his grandson's head. "You should have recognized those bushes. However you didn't and now you have to suffer for it. That's life, deal with it. Now stop whining and act your age and get away from that tree." With that he shoved Sojourner forward, causing the younger male to stumble a little before getting his bearings. He understood that poison ivy wasn't a wonderful thing to have on one's skin, especially on the rump but he'd be damned if he was going to put up with Sojourner's childish behavior for a minute longer.

Sojourner cast a hurt look back at his grandfather, trying to think of a retort. After a few seconds Sojourner decided that it wouldn't be in his best interests to continue this fight. He turned tail and walked down to the lake. He wandered a short distance in to the water in hopes that it might help relieve the pain. Athair, who replaced his rattles sometime during the exchange, watched Sojourner with a heavy heart. He moved to go to his grandfather and give him some comfort but Spectre's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Leave him alone."

Athair turned back to face Spectre. "Don't you think that was a tad unnecessary?"

"Not in the least," came Spectre's cold reply. "If he insists upon behaving like a child, than he shall be treated as one."

"But he has every right to be upset," Athair insisted. The trip, which was supposed to be about bringing the Brotherhood closer together, was failing miserably.

"I understand that Athair but I'll not tolerate such an attitude. Did you not catch his thoughts? With his fury, they were rather easy to pick up on."

Athair lowered his head. Sojourner's enraged mind radiated its displeasure. A quick glance at the other three men indicated that they caught it as well. "Still," Athair continued, "I really think you were much too hard on him and-"

Spectre raised his hand and shook his head. He was in no mood to hear any more. "I don't care Athair. Let him sulk."

Athair sighed sadly before floating up to one of the trees. It was useless to argue, much less reason, with Spectre when he was in a bad mood. He found a sturdy branch high up and sat down, lost in his thoughts. Spectre never thought he'd see the day when he could depress Athair but there was a first time for everything. He cast a glance at his other sons, all of whom were silent. Thunderhawk felt Sojourner needed to be put in his place but felt that it was his duty as Sojourner's father to do it. Locke was furious at Sojourner for giving him grief earlier but he wasn't so angry that he wanted to see his grandfather treated like this. Sabre wasn't sure what to think. Spectre sighed, feeling some of his anger melting away. Maybe he had been too hard on Sojourner even though he was acting like a spoiled brat. He could make up to his grandson later, after everyone's emotions cooled down.

"Son, come eat some dinner," Thunderhawk said, trying to keep his voice calm. Sojourner hadn't budged from the lake and he was sure to catch his death of cold if he didn't get out of the water soon. Thunderhawk took a deep breath and tried again. "Son, please, at least get out of the water. You'll make yourself sick."

"Who cares," Sojourner replied, still pouting.

Thunderhawk sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. Athair's attempts to reason with Sojourner failed and the echidna had employed several humorous schemes in an attempt to get his grandfather to cooperate. He figured that if he couldn't get his grandfather to come out of the water, he could at least get him to laugh. Nothing. Sojourner didn't respond at all save for an angry glance now and then. Athair knew better though. He could see more hurt than anger in those blue eyes.

Thunderhawk decided to give it a try when Athair's attempts failed. His wasn't doing any better and everyone expected him to lose his temper the way he usually did when things didn't go his way. But Thunderhawk knew his child and the term like father, like son applied very well to them. Sojourner could be stubborn and like Thunderhawk was very proud. He knew his son was suffering more from a bruised ego more than anything else. He kept his tone of voice gentle as he tried to reason with Sojourner but the younger male did not respond.

Spectre sat silently, picking at his trout. He had been watching Athair's and Thunderhawk's futile efforts and he was disheartened to see that they couldn't get a response from Sojourner. He looked at his other two grandsons who were sitting with him. Locke never held his gaze and constantly averted his eyes. Spectre knew Locke was uncomfortable and didn't doubt that it was fear of incurring his wrath that kept the young one from voicing his opinion. Sabre said nothing either but Spectre could see his thoughts in his eyes. _This is your fault._

Spectre averted his gaze and stood up. While nothing excused Sojourner's immature behavior, Spectre knew he had been out of line. He could have handled the situation a lot better than he did. Seeing Thunderhawk's latest plea fail, he decided it was time for him to handle the situation. The rest of this trip would be absolutely unbearable if this wasn't smoothed over.

He walked to the edge of the water, standing a short distance from Thunderhawk. His son looked at him and scowled slightly. He wanted to give his father a piece of his mind but something inside him said patience would be his ally for now. Thunderhawk said nothing and waited to see how his father planned to handle this and was fully prepared to turn on the older male if he got out of line. Athair watched silently from above. Spectre was unpredictable sometimes and even he wasn't sure what to expect from his grandfather.

"Sojourner," Spectre said softly and the younger man stiffened at the sound of his voice. "You're not doing yourself any favors by staying in the lake. Come out, warm up by the fire, and have some dinner."

"Is that an order, sir?" Sojourner replied not bothering to turn around.

"More of a request child," Spectre replied.

"Ah, I'm still a child."

"You are my grandchild," Spectre pointed out, keeping his voice pleasant. Sojourner said nothing in response and Spectre continued on. "I know you're upset with me. I admit that I over-reacted and I'm sorry."

Sojourner relaxed slightly. He never thought he'd hear those two words from his grandfather's mouth. Neither did anyone else. Everyone else stared at Spectre in shock but the older male made no notice of them. His attention was on Sojourner.

"Is the poison ivy still bothering you?" Spectre asked, hoping a change in conversation would help matters.

"Why do you care?" Sojourner spat.

Spectre closed his eyes before speaking again. Sojourner wasn't making this easy. "Because I'm curious. Does it still bother you?"

"Yes," Sojourner replied, some of the edge in his voice gone.

"We'll see if we can't take care of it when we get back to camp. Until then you'll just have to do your best to ignore the itch. I know it isn't easy but you will only make things worse and you'll create wounds in your skin if you keep scratching." Spectre smiled as Sojourner turned to look at him, his face emotionless. "Come on Sojourner. I don't think Locke can finish off the rest of the trout," Spectre said, hoping foolishly his lame attempt at humor would help.

"All right," Sojourner said. "But only because I'm hungry."

Shock was the only way to describe Spectre's reaction. He honestly didn't expect Sojourner to respond to him at all. He said nothing as Sojourner got out of the water. The two men exchanged glances before Thunderhawk, who wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders, lead Sojourner to the fire where Sabre whipped up a quick plate with some food. Athair floated down to Spectre and gave the black furred echidna a warm smile.

"Well done grandfather."

"Excuse me?" Spectre asked, completely confused.

"Not only did you apologize but you got Sojourner out of the water. I'm quite proud of you."

Now Spectre was the one who felt like a child. He cast his eyes downward, not really wishing to look at Athair, much less engage in conversation. "Everything will work out," Athair said kindly. "After all, despite all the fighting that goes on, the Brotherhood is still together and functioning, so something must be right."

Spectre said nothing as Athair went to join the rest of the family by the fire. Spectre moved to follow but decided to stay back and allow them peace. His mind was reeling from so many thoughts that had taken over his mind, especially after Athair's last words. Fights amongst members of the Brotherhood weren't uncommon and some were downright vicious. Yet despite that every single one of them continued to work with one another, cooperate with each other. Spectre very rarely heard apologies exchanged, either because they were all too proud to voice them or because they weren't expected, and yet they continued to function.

_Surely we can't be burying all of those negative emotions, not for all those years. One of us would have turned homicidal by now if that were the case. _Spectre leaned against a nearby tree, still lost in his thoughts. _I've seen so many angry words exchanged over the years and yet there doesn't appear to be any hateful feelings amongst us. Well, maybe not openly expressed. And yet, we manage. We endure and continue on. With our personalities it shouldn't be possible. If anything we should have torn each other apart by now. What is so right that we endure the way that we are?_

Spectre turned his gaze upwards into the starry sky. He lost all track of time and reality as well for Thunderhawk approached him at some point during his meditation and was waiting patiently for his father to acknowledge him. Feelings of being watched finally nagged at Spectre and he was brought back to reality with a start when he realized his son was standing next to him.

"Thunderhawk," Spectre stammered. "I'm-I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

"I could tell," Thunderhawk replied. "Why don't you come join us by the fire? I think we still have some berries left."

Spectre smiled and nodded. A rustling in the bushes caught his attention as he made his way back to the fire with his son. Thunderhawk caught it too as did the rest of the group.

The rustling continued, getting louder with every passing second. By now everyone was on the defensive. A few seconds later, wolbears came out of the bushes, snarling.

"Are those what I think they are?" Locke asked.

"Yes Locke," Spectre replied. "Be careful everyone, wolbears are extremely feral."

"But what are they doing here? We can't possibly look like a meal to them," Sojourner said. By now the Brotherhood was together in a circle, facing the wild animals. Wolbears weren't large animals and they were considered more of a nuisance than anything but their tenacious nature made them difficult to deal with.

"We very well could be," Sabre said. "That and I believe the scent of attracted their attention."

"Do what you can to scare them away," Spectre commanded.

"They just need a friend," Athair cooed as he picked up a stick.

"No, they want dinner," Locke said.

"They're going to have a fight on their paws if that's what they want," Thunderhawk growled.

A couple wolbears attacked and Thunderhawk was able to knock them back with a chaos blast. Several more jumped in and the Brotherhood used chaos energy to keep them back. All save for Athair, who wanted to play a game instead.

"Fetch the stick! Get the stick!" Athair cried as he threw a large stick into the trees. The two wolbears looked behind them, confused, before turning snarling faces upon Athair.

"No you silly critters, you're supposed to chase the stick. Here, let me show you how it's done." Athair flew off into the trees, several wolbears behind him.

"Someone needs to help Athair!" Locke shouted.

"Forget him, he can take care of himself," Sabre replied. "Besides, maybe a few wolbear bites will knock some sense into him."

"Now isn't the time for jokes sons," Spectre insisted, trying to keep the wolbears from getting too close to him. He really didn't want to find out how big a bite they could take with their teeth.

"Father, help me!" Sojourner cried out. His body still itched and it proved too great a distraction for the echidna to focus on fighting. He ran wildly through the trees, screaming for help, a hand reaching down to scratch himself every couple seconds.

"Oh for crying out loud," Thunderhawk mumbled. He kicked off a wolbear that had latched on to his foot before running off after his son with several wolbears behind him.

"There goes two of our number," Locke said as he fought a couple more wolbears. One jumped on top of his head and jumped in place a couple times before Locke grabbed the annoying creature and tossed it to the side. He growled in frustration; the wolbear's claws managed to scratch him a little. Another one bit into his boot and refused to let go. Locke shook his leg in an effort to get it off but the animal refused to budge. Locke did his best to keep more away from him as he danced around, shaking his left leg to get rid of the demon attached to it.

"I'll get him Locke," Sabre said, hitting the wolbear with a small chaos blast. The creature refused to budge and Sabre hit it again, harder. Still, nothing.

"Just kill it," Locke demanded, shaking his leg with more fury.

"Now, Locke, you know better than that," Sabre replied. He cast a quick glance for more wolbears but the remaining ones decided to focus their attention on Spectre. Sabre ran to his son and knelt down to grab the wolbear, which maintained its death grip on Locke's boot. A quick hit to the head forced the wolbear to release its grip and then Sabre drop kicked the animal into the woods.

"Thank you father," Locke said.

Sojourner's screams caught his attention and Locke watched as Sojourner ran past with several wolbears on his tail, followed by an angry Thunderhawk, who was followed by more wolbears. Sabre shook his head before turning his attention to Spectre who was having his own troubles. Several wolbears had latched on to Spectre's robes and he was running around, cloth gathered in his hands, shaking his robes all over the place trying to get the wolbears to release their grip.

Eventually his robes ripped, sending some wolbears flying into the trees from the way Spectre was flailing around. They all came back and latched on to another part of his robe and Spectre was screaming now in frustration. Locke was about to comment on how amusing he thought the site of a panicked Spectre was when Sojourner went running by again still screaming and scratching, the wolbears right behind him.

"Quit running around and fight like a man!" Thunderhawk shouted as he chased after his son. 'And quit scratching yourself!" Several more wolbears followed.

"Some warriors we are," Locke said. A hand shot to the top of his head and pushed him down to the ground before Locke could register what happened.

Several wolbears flew over his head a second later, having been flung away by Spectre. To Locke the scene looked like a giant raven flapping his wings wildly, the flying wolbears like feathers being molted in panic. He and Sabre were so immersed in the spectacle before them that neither one noticed the return of the wolbear Sabre punted into the woods minutes earlier. Still furious, it ran forward, teeth bared and sunk its teeth into Sabre's rear end. Sabre screamed in pain and pounded his fists on the ground.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Sabre cried, as he continued to pounding.

Locke jumped up and grabbed the wolbear and pulled, enticing more screams from Sabre. The critter refused to release his hold and Locke was afraid to pull harder lest he take off a chunk of his father's rump with. Locke tried hitting the animal on the head but still it wouldn't release its grip. Sabre continued to cry in pain, still bent over on the ground, begging for relief from his torment in incoherent sentences.

Locke finally decided he'd try to kick the monster off his father. He backed up and readied his foot but somehow the wolbear figured out what he was planning to do and released its grip as Locke kicked forward. The wolbear ducked out the way, allowing Sabre to catch the full force of Locke's kick.

"Locke!" Sabre screamed. He wasn't going to be able to sit for a month.

Locke about had a fit and issued no end of apologies to his father, who was still on the ground lamenting his predicament. The wolbear, pleased with it's revenge, lunged for Locke but the echidna, wanting to avenge his father, picked up a large branch and begin swinging at the wolbear. The wolbear turned and ran into the trees with Locke close behind, screaming obscenities at it, trying desperately to hit it with the branch. Sojourner ran past Sabre again and Thunderhawk finally had to come to a stop to catch his breath. He took a look at the ground and saw a very unhappy Sabre.

"What happened to you?" Thunderhawk asked as he scratched his legs. Sabre merely looked at him, tears still in his eyes. Thunderhawk wasn't sure what happened until he noticed Sabre was lying on the ground with his butt in the air and then he noticed the bite marks. "That must have been fun." Sabre responded with a dirty look.

Before Thunderhawk could say anything else, Sojourner had collided with him, sending both men to the ground. "Watch where you're going," Thunderhawk scolded. Two seconds later the wolbears were on top of them and both men screamed and flailed in an effort to keep the animals off of them. Sabre scooted back as far as he could to keep from being dragged into the fight.

"I swear, this is a plot by the Dark Legion itself!" Spectre screamed. He released a large chaos energy blast, knocking every wolbear off of him into the lake. Locke ran past, still chasing the wolbear that attacked Sabre and Spectre threw that one into the lake as well.

"Oh, thanks," Locke replied, wondering why he didn't think of that himself.

Spectre then turned on the ones attacking Sojourner and Thunderhawk and used his power to toss all of those wolbears into the woods. Sojourner and Thunderhawk, who failed to notice their assailants were gone, kept fighting and throwing punches, screaming insults and threats at enemies that were no longer present. After a couple more seconds they both realized that the wolbears were gone and they were being stared at. They separated quickly and were on their feet in an instant, both looking embarrassed.

Meanwhile Locke had run back to Sabre and was doing his best to console his father.

Spectre panted, trying to understand what just happened that they failed to handle a situation quickly and efficiently. He was about to speak when growls were heard. The Brotherhood looked around and more wolbears appeared. Spectre immediately put up a force field around himself and his sons to keep them away but he wasn't sure how long he could maintain it.

"What now?" Sojourner asked.

Spectre racked his brain and finally came to one solution. He removed the force field, releasing the energy outward, knocking the wolbears back several feet. The blast also managed to stun many of them senseless. He knew that wouldn't last long though.

"Well?" Thunderhawk asked, watching the wolbears apprehensively.

"Run away!" Spectre screeched. He tore off into the woods.

Thunderhawk and Sojourner exchanged glances before running into the woods. Locke began to run after them but was stopped by his father's cry for help. Sabre was barely able to walk. Locke ran back to his father, allowed the older male to climb onto his back and then carried Sabre piggyback style into the woods.

They ran for what seemed like hours, the wolbears hot on their heels until Spectre spotted a large, very tall tree. He knew wolbears didn't like climbing to extreme heights. He leapt onto the tree and began climbing, followed quickly by his sons. They climbed as quickly as they could with Thunderhawk and Locke helping Sabre up into the tree. Several wolbears started up after them but after a certain height they gave up and returned to the ground. Finally they reached the top and each male settled into a branch to catch his breath. The wolbears sat at the base of the tree and howled.

They remained in the tree, afraid to climb down with the wolbears still gathered at the base. Eventually the wolbears would settle down and someone would try to climb down, only to get the wolbears to act up again. They were stuck. The minutes passed into hours as the Brotherhood remained in the tree, silhouetted against the full moon as the wolbears howled beneath them. Eventually, Sojourner began rubbing his butt on his branch.

"Quit that," Thunderhawk grumbled, scratching his leg.

"I can't help it," Sojourner whined. Sabre said nothing. He continued to lie on his stomach, trying his best to ignore the pain.

"Nice view from up here," Locke commented.

"Oh, shut up," Spectre grumbled.


	5. Understanding

_As much as it would be to own the guys, I don't own them. Knuckles, Julie-Su, Lien-Da, and the Brotherhood all belong to their respective owners._

* * *

Knuckles was on the ground howling. His sides ached and he was running out of breath but he couldn't stop. Every once in a while he'd stop for a couple seconds to catch his breath before succumbing to another bout of laughter. Julie-Su was having an equally difficult time containing herself. The Brotherhood's battle against the wolbears was so pathetic and to not laugh at the sheer insanity that had ensued was all but impossible.

Julie-Su tried to speak but the second she caught Knuckles' eye she was laughing helplessly again. It wasn't until the alarm system went off that the two echidnas were finally able to regain control of themselves.

"I take it everyone in the Brotherhood is deaf," Julie-Su said, covering her ears.

"Either that or they're really heavy sleepers," Knuckles replied as he shut off the alarm. "That thing's loud enough to wake the dead."

"Or maybe it's necessary to jump start their frail little hearts," another female voice said sarcastically.

"You!" Julie-Su screeched as she turned to the owner of the voice, the one echidna she despised more than any other living creature, Lien-Da.

The leather clad female stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, smiling in her usual cocksure manner. Julie-Su reached for her gun but Knuckles was expecting this and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from following through on her attack. Still, that didn't prevent him from mentally ass kicking himself for forgetting to tell her that Lien-Da was coming in the first place.

"Let me go Knuckles!" Julie-Su shouted as she struggled in her boyfriend's arms. Confusion over Knuckles' actions were at odds with her anger. The enemy was in Haven and yet he wasn't attacking. What was going on?

"Feisty isn't she?" Lien-Da said with a smirk. Oh how she loved to see her half-sister up in arms over the tiniest things. Julie-Su glared at her and growled.

"All right, mellow out," Knuckles said firmly, hoping to restore order before things got too far out of control. "I told Lien-Da she could come here Julie-Su so just calm down. She won't be here long."

"What!" Julie-Su screamed. In her shock she had stopped struggling.

"Looks of stupidity definitely suit you," Lien-Da said, her smirk growing.

"Bloody noses and black eyes suit you, you witch," Julie-Su retorted. She renewed her efforts to get out of Knuckles' grip.

"Enough, both of you," Knuckles demanded, struggling to keep a hold of the pink furred echidna in his arms. "Either you two behave yourselves or I'll beat both of you senseless." Both females gave him looks that dared him to try but Knuckles ignored them. "Lien-Da's here to collect something for Dimitri."

Julie-Su once again stopped struggling in her shock. She slowly turned around in Knuckles' arms to face him before speaking. "Um, excuse me, but she's the enemy. She's not supposed to be here."

"Yeah, I know," Knuckles replied, nodding his head. "This is different though."

Julie-Su stared at Knuckles for a few seconds, completely convinced he lost his mind before turning to face her half-sister. "All right, what did you do to him?" Julie-Su demanded.

"Nothing," Lien-Da insisted, smiling as innocently as she could manage, fingering the zipper on the front of her suit. "I showed a little cleavage, struck a few poses, the usual."

Lien-Da chuckled at the site of Julie-Su's enraged face, which grew redder which each word.

"Hey, zip it," Knuckles said, giving Lien-Da an annoyed look. She frowned but obeyed Knuckles' order. "And you," Knuckles continued, now focusing on Julie-Su, "cool it. Everything's fine. Just give me a chance to explain."

"Please do," Julie-Su replied, trying her best to keep her temper. All she knew was that Knuckles had better have a good reason for this or he'd be out cold on the floor.

Knuckles released Julie-Su tentatively, expecting the female to lash out. She remained calm and Knuckles decided it was safe to continue. "You know I'm recording the Brotherhood while they're on their trip right? Well, I'm making copies and selling some to her."

Julie-Su stared at Knuckles for a couple seconds, not sure she heard him just right. She blinked a couple of times, trying to soak in the words but she was sure she missed something somewhere. "Come again," she said, giving Knuckles a confused look.

"Does he have to spell it out for you?" Lien-Da replied, rolling her eyes. "I always knew you-"

"Hey, I said behave," Knuckles said, cutting off Lien-Da before she had a chance to inflame Julie-Su any further.

Knuckles walked around Julie-Su so he was now between the two females so he could put a stop to any fights before they broke out. He addressed Julie-Su again, knowing that his explanation did sound crazy. "I know it's crazy but you have to admit this whole vacation of theirs is the funniest thing since Remington laced the dingo food supply with castor oil." Julie-Su simply stared at him like he had totally lost his mind.

"Plain and simple, I'm making tapes of this whole vacation and Lien-Da's buying a copy to give to Dimitri as a present." Knuckles waited patiently for Julie-Su's reaction.

"Why?" was all she said?

"Because Lien-Da's paying me a lot of money."

"Because I need a birthday present for my grandfather," Lien-Da screeched. She was losing her patience with Julie-Su's confusion, which she interpreted as dimwittedness.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a birthday present for someone who's lived for over four hundred years?"

"Oh, it's time that of year again huh," Julie-Su replied, now understanding the scenario. She remembered how picky Kragok was about receiving presents and shuddered. She knew Dimitri was just as bad as his grandchildren.

"Anyway, here's a copy of everything through last night. And here's the extra copy for yourself," Knuckles said as he walked over to the counter to gather the tapes together. "I'll obviously have more as the days go by." He packed the tapes into a bag and walked to the door to hand it to Lien-Da.

"Thank you Knuckles," Lien-Da said, handing over a wad of bills as she took the bag. Pleasure doing business with you."

She walked out of the surveillance room, eager to get out of Haven and away from Knuckles and Julie-Su. She could afford to deal with them at a later date and time but Dimitri's upcoming birthday demanded unconditional attention. Knuckles and Julie-Su watched her on the cameras to make sure she left Haven and once they were she was completely out of their hair, they focused their attention back on the Brotherhood.

"I can't believe you're making tapes of your family's misfortunes and selling them to Lien-Da," Julie-Su said, still in a certain amount of disbelief over recent events.

"This coming from the woman who sold recordings of Kragok singing boy band tunes in the shower for profit," Knuckles replied, giving Julie-Su a wry smile.

"All right, you win that one," Julie-Su conceded.

"You know," Knuckles said, shaking his head at the condition of his fathers. "From what I've seen so far, I'm surprised the Dark Legion hasn't succeeded in taking over the world."

"That's because the Dark Legion isn't that much more organized or sane."

"Is that so?"

Julie-Su nodded. "Take it from someone who grew up in the Legion. I always wondered why the Guardians never succeeded in kicking our asses permanently."

'Things are that bad?" Knuckles asked in shock.

"You should hang around when it's karaoke night. Trust me, that'll explain everything."

"I'll make note of that," Knuckles replied, his interest peaked. He then remembered the money Lien-Da gave him and began counting.

"What exactly do you intend to do with all that money?" asked Julie-Su as she eyed the bills.

"Spoil you rotten."

"There may be hope for you yet."

* * *

"Why me? _Why?_"

Spectre was buried as far into his sleeping bag as he could manage. He never wanted to go out into the light of day again, not after what happened last night. _Guardians of the Floating Island and the Master Emerald and we end up being held hostage in a tree by a bunch of forest animals._ The fact that Athair had to rescue them only added insult to injury, especially since he pulled it off with a big game of fetch.

He could hear voices outside and knew his sons were busy treating their injuries. Everyone was so exhausted by the time Athair saved them that they all fell asleep somewhere on the way back to camp. _He must of tucked us all in to bed or we were sleepwalking. _With a sigh Spectre crawled out from his sleeping bag to see how his children were doing.

If he wasn't so depressed he might have laughed at the scene that greeting him outside. Sojourner and Thunderhawk had a field day with the cortisone and the white cream contrasted sharply with their fur, especially Thunderhawk's. Sabre was a short distance away lying on the ground with Locke bandaging the wounds on his rear end.

_Oh Edmund, what have I done wrong? Has my leadership been so poor that the Brotherhood has been reduced to this? Or have I done something to offend you Goddess Aurora that you seek to punish me so?_

"Good morning Grandfather," Athair said, startling Spectre from his thoughts. "Did you sleep well?"

"Heavily, but not well," Spectre replied.

"What is wrong Spectre? You're not acting like yourself."

"I…" Spectre began, not sure how express his current feelings in words. Athair's heart sank. Never in his life had he ever seen Spectre like this and it concerned the younger Guardian greatly.

"I don't know," Spectre said softly. He walked off into the trees, paying no mind to the looks he was getting from anyone else.

"Grandfather," Athair said softly. Spectre kept walking, either having not heard or not caring. "Spectre, please!" But the older echidna did not respond. Athair watched silently as Spectre disappeared into the trees. Things were very wrong indeed.

"What got in to him?" Sojourner asked.

"He's probably just feeling a little humiliated because we made fools of last night by a bunch of woodland animals," Thunderhawk replied. He growled and scratched his legs. "That's the last time I follow you anywhere."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Always has to be my fault," Sojourner muttered. The itch was bothering him as well.

"Be gentle Locke," Sabre whined. "I'm very tender back there."

"Of course Father," Locke replied, a little surprised at his father's tone. Sabre practically never whined, even in his worst condition.

"This has to count as the worst experience in my entire life," Thunderhawk growled as he applied more medicine. "I sure hope father is proud of himself."

"I second the notion," Sojourner said as he reached for the bottle, which Thunderhawk pulled out of his reach. "Hey, save some for me. I have more area to cover."

"Oh come now, it hasn't been that bad," Sabre replied weakly.

"I don't see how you can say that from your position," Sojourner grumbled.

"Grandfather, please," Athair said calmly. "Every trip has its ups and downs."

"Easy for you to say," Locke said. "I don't see you suffering from any injuries."

"My wounds are not physical in nature Locke," Athair replied.

"Oh give me a break," Sabre muttered darkly. "This was your idea to begin with so how can we be anything but unhappy."

Athair frowned; Sabre's words like a knife in his heart. Why couldn't his son understand that all he ever wanted to do was help? Sure he acted loony at times but laughter was truly one of life's best medicines. The Brotherhood's inability to laugh at itself was one of its greatest weaknesses.

"You know I only desire to help," Athair said.

"I think you need to work on how you go about doing so," Thunderhawk said roughly.

Athair sighed. There was no reasoning with any of them, not with their moods so sour. Besides, he was too concerned about Spectre to do much else. He floated up to a tree branch to meditate. He had a bad feeling everything was going to come to a head real soon.

* * *

It was almost nightfall when Spectre returned to camp. He spent the day wandering aimlessly through the forest, completely lost in his thoughts. Every once in a while he would reach out telepathically to see how his sons were doing, only find them either bickering about something or sitting off alone, away from each other.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to be. _Spectre knew that the trip wouldn't run one hundred percent smoothly and expected a few arguments here and there, but he didn't expect anything on the level that had happened. _I'm a fool. I should have known better than to think this trip would be of benefit to us all. _

"Where have you been?" Sabre asked as Spectre came into the clearing. There was no accusatory tone in his voice.

"Just wandering," Spectre replied. "Wandering and thinking."

"I do hope you've been busy thinking about what a horrible trip this was," Thunderhawk grumbled.

"I have," Spectre replied softly.

"About time you realized that," Sojourner said. "I still can't believe you agreed to the idea in the first place."

"I thought it was a good idea. Why else would I have agreed to it?"

"Further proof that you're going insane in your old age," Locke mumbled. Spectre cast a glance in his grandchild's direction but said nothing.

"What exactly were you hoping to accomplish, other that making the rest of us miserable?" Thunderhawk asked, glaring at his father.

"Do you not pay attention to anything that goes on in Haven? Do you not see the arguing? The fights?" Spectre replied, his voice growing louder. "How can we function when we argue amongst ourselves the way we do? How is it possible for us to ever cooperate, to achieve our goals if we pass blame onto one another?"

"Um, newsflash Grandfather," Sojourner said. "In case you haven't noticed, we've managed pretty well so far. What's there to fix?"

"Everything!" Spectre yelled. All the frustration inside him ached for release and Spectre gave his feelings the voice it so desperately needed. "All the bickering is tearing us apart! It's a miracle we can stand one another. I'm tired of the fighting, tired of the whining, tired of all the complaining. We have to change if we're to survive. We need to be rational. We need focus. We need to act the way real Guardians should!"

"In other words," Sabre said coolly, "we need to be like you."

"That's not what I meant," Spectre replied, trying to calm himself down.

"Bull," Thunderhawk spat. The lavender echidna stood up now to face his father. "You're always giving us grief because we do things in ways you don't like. You're always yelling at us to do something your way because you never have enough faith in any of us to do things our way. I don't know if you noticed _Father_, but some of your methods have failed miserably as well."

"I do what I do because it is in the best interests of the Brotherhood," Spectre screeched.

"And what about the rest of us?" Locke asked. "Don't you think we have the best interests of the Brotherhood at heart?"

"Not only that but we are hardly falling apart," Sabre said. "We have our moments but we are still strong. We still endure."

"How we do so is beyond me," Spectre replied.

"With you in charge, I have to wonder the same thing," Sojourner growled.

All five echidnas stared at each other, none speaking. The raw emotions radiating from them spoke volumes.

"Is it really that hard to understand?" Athair asked calmly. He had been listening from his position in the trees and finally decided that it was time for him to intervene. It was time for him to open their eyes to the truth they all knew but so often overlooked.

"Please, clue us in oh wise one," Spectre said bitterly.

"Can you not see for yourself?" he replied.

"Can you not see the need for change?" Spectre insisted. "If we just adjusted our attitudes a little we could tolerate each other more than we do now. Just think of how much easier it will be for us to work with each other."

"I think we tolerate each other pretty darn well considering," Locke replied.

"That's my point," Spectre said. "Considering everything, it's a miracle we can. How is it we can tolerate Sojourner's whining or Thunderhawk's complaining? Or how about your workaholic nature? It must be the will of the Goddess that we don't tear each other apart."

"Listen to yourself," Sabre said, disgusted. "You've done nothing but complain and all because we don't live up to your expectations. All because our personalities aren't what you think they should be. I am not you. None of us are like the other and none of us should try to be like any body else. We all have our flaws Grandfather and let me state that your temper isn't exactly an endearing trait."

"We all have tempers. That's how we are," Spectre replied. "That too can change."

"Why not just accept us for how we are?" Sabre said.

"I do, but…" Spectre couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't know what to say.

"If you all have such a difficult time tolerating each other, then why do you help one another in the first place?" Athair asked. He hoped and prayed that he could get through to everyone, especially Spectre. "Why do you accept what happens in Haven if it's that bad?"

"I don't know," whispered Spectre.

"I do," Sabre said firmly. "My father's key word there is acceptance."

"So we tolerate all the harsh words and lack of apologies. We tolerate the lack of affection that should exist between fathers and sons?" Spectre replied.

'Who said anything about lack of love?" Athair said. 'Just because it isn't always openly displayed doesn't mean it isn't there."

"More apologies might be nice after some of our more intense quarrels, but I think we know that none of us ever truly mean ill towards any of our own," Sabre said.

"None of us are the apologetic sort," Thunderhawk said. "We argue, we take a couple days to cool down, and then we move on like we always do. It's just the way it is and on one's ever made a big deal about it. We know none of us mean any real to harm to one another."

"I know my old man is a stubborn old coot," Sojourner said, earning him a quick look from Thunderhawk. "Still, that doesn't mean I wouldn't take care of him if he needed me." Thunderhawk and Sojourner exchanged smiles.

"Exactly," Sabre replied. "Despite personal issues, when have any of us not been there for each other?"

Spectre lowered his head. Sabre had a point. They had always been there for one another no matter what happened. He remembered how quickly they had all run to Sojourner's aid when they believed he was in trouble. The Brotherhood had always been quick to react when a member of the family was in trouble.

At that very second, Spectre found the answer to his question. _Family._ That's why they endured. That's why they tolerated each other. That's why the Brotherhood was still strong after everything was said and done. The ties of blood was why they accepted each other as is. That was what being part of a family was all about. _Why didn't I see that? Plain as the nose on my face and I missed it completely._

Athair smiled as he saw the realization dawn on his grandfather's face. Everyone else noticed too and waited silently. No one else had much else to say and they were curious as to how Spectre was going to respond once he fully came to his senses.

"I'm sorry," Spectre said, catching everyone off guard. That was two apologies in two days, a record for Spectre. "I was so caught up in trying to make everything function the way I thought it should that I lost sight of my true purpose. I completely overlooked the bonds between all of us in my single minded belief that the Brotherhood was falling apart. I believed that because we bickered and got on each other's nerves that we couldn't maintain the status quo. I believed that if I could just get us to spend time together, things would fall into place. I became so firm in my belief that if you all changed the way I felt you should that everything would change for the better when the reality is that forcing ourselves to be what we are not would only serve to break us apart."

"I thought that because we didn't openly display affection every once in a while, we didn't care for one another. I see now that everyone has different ways of showing affection and acceptance is part of it. That's what being a family is all about. Accepting each other despite all faults, being there for each other, providing love and support for one another. That's why I felt this trip was so necessary. I was so determined to get us to establish strong father-son bonds between us that I failed to notice that it's been there all along. I'm sorry I didn't come to realize that sooner."

No one said anything after Spectre finished. Everyone, save for Athair, was amazed by what he had just said. The bigger shock though, was in Spectre's eyes. He was crying and that had a bigger impact on the four males who had argued with him than his words ever could have. Athair patted Spectre on the back soothingly, happy that his grandfather finally came to recognize what was there all along. Now he had only to wait as Sabre, Sojourner, Thunderhawk, and Locke realized the same thing. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long.

Spectre's heartfelt words, combined with his tears, hit them hard. And once everything had sunk in, it hit them. The true reason behind everything that had happened for the past couple weeks. They were all under the belief that Spectre was insane or punishing them in one of the craziest ways possible only now to understand otherwise. He hadn't set out to make them miserable. His motivation wasn't his single minded desire for change. It wasn't to force them to be what they weren't.

It was love.

He cared so much that he insisted on the whole idea because he was afraid relations within his family would fall apart if he didn't do something. The four males looked at each other sadly. They were so frustrated with Spectre for misjudging them and their ways that they misjudged him. So many thoughts ran through their minds, so many emotions clashed within that none of them said anything for several minutes. No one was sure what to do. It was Thunderhawk who finally made the first move.

He approached his father, his anger having melted away by understanding. He and Spectre stared at one another for a few seconds, neither saying a word. Then Thunderhawk reached forward and hugged his father. Spectre was still for a few moments in shock and then he returned his son's embrace.

"It's all right father," Thunderhawk said. "I'm sorry too."

A couple seconds later Sabre, Locke, and Sojourner surrounded Spectre and joined in on the hug. Athair moved out of the way as they approached, smiling warmly. This is what the trip had been all about. To get them to come out and acknowledge the love that existed between them.

"So does this mean you won't yell at us anymore?" Sojourner asked.

"Not really," Spectre replied. "However, I'll do my best to try and tone down the temper."

"That would be an improvement," Thunderhawk teased.

"You're one to talk son," Spectre said.

"Don't worry, I promise not to be as temperamental as you when I eventually am the oldest and in charge," Thunderhawk replied.

"Please don't die for a long time Grandfather," Locke whispered. Thunderhawk responded with a gentle swat along side Locke's head.

"This is so beautiful!" Athair said, crying dramatically. "I knew some male bonding would help us all out." He raced around the group, hugging everyone.

"Aren't you ever not on a sugar high?" Sojourner asked, laughing.

"Not when there's love in the air!" Athair exclaimed.

"That kind of has a bad connotation to it Father," Sabre said with a smile.

"We are family," Athair sang.

Everyone else winced and smiled. Athair's moments of zaniness, as mind numbingly confusing as they could be, really could lighten a mood. They all watched in amusement as Athair danced around, making a fool of himself as he sung off key. They could live with Athair's singing for one night.


	6. Home Again

_All characters, with the exception of Knuckles, belong to Archie Comics. Knuckles belongs to Sega._

* * *

Athair stretched out his tired limbs before returning to his reclining position in the tree. There was something so peaceful about sitting up in the tree branches where he could look out into the world below him. A good sturdy tree on the Floating Island would make a great place for meditations. _It would if I could get them to allow me to live in Haven with them again. _The Brotherhood, especially Sabre, was always a little sore about the time Athair spent with the tribe and the Ancient Walkers. They all understood why he was needed but group consensus was that he was needed more in Haven and as a result Athair's visits were never for very long. _That will be the next thing I fix._

He came out of his ponderings for a few moments to look down on his sons and fathers below him. The last few days of the trip went wonderfully. The echidnas spent time familiarizing themselves with nature and survival habits (just in case we're ever forced out of Haven as Spectre said) and to spend time with each other. They had a fishing contest by the lake, which Locke managed to win by a landslide, and even went swimming later on. It pleased Athair greatly to see everyone spend time together as family, having fun and enjoying each other's company instead of quibbling with one another over little things. That and being away from Haven released them from the stress that went along with the work that went with being a Guardian. Being a Guardian was like any other job in the sense that it could stress one out and wear one down after a while unless leisure time was taken.

Despite all the happy father-son bonding of the last few days, Sabre, Locke, Sojourner, and Thunderhawk couldn't resist taking one last shot at Spectre for arranging the whole vacation in the first place. It may have done wonders for all of them but that didn't change the fact that they still suffered some emotional trauma, especially during the car trip to the forest. Wanting revenge, all four males awoke early in the morning and carefully pulled a sleeping Spectre, still in his sleeping bag, from his tent. They then used their chaos powers to glide quickly to an area of the lake that ran into a river with a little surprise a few miles down the way. They put Spectre on a raft and sent him floating down. It had been a couple hours since then and all men had their minds open, eagerly awaiting Spectre's reaction when he woke up.

* * *

Spectre sighed and rolled over a little on to his side. He was normally a light sleeper but all the activity of the last few days wore him out. The raft he was on was beginning to move about shakily in the water. _Are we having an earthquake? The ground shouldn't be moving the way it is._ His half awake mind was picking up the sound of running water, rapidly running water. _It sounds like someone opened a flood gate._

The black furred echidna forced himself to wake up. His body wasn't ready to follow suit and he had to fight to clear his foggy mind. The sunlight blinded him and he blinked a few times as his mind began to register his surroundings. He was outside, the forest passing him by quickly as his sleeping bag and the raft it was on continued to bounce along in the water.

_Water?_

Spectre snapped to his senses instantly. He wasn't sleeping in his tent during an earthquake. He looked about wildly and saw he was on a raft on a river moving very quickly, with a loud thundering noise closing in on him. Following the sound with his eyes, he saw to his horror that he was about to go over a waterfall. Spectre barely had time to scream and grab on to the raft for dear life as it and him went over the edge.

* * *

All four men were on the ground howling with laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Sojourner said between laughs.

Locke nodded his head. "It's times like this that I wish I had a camera."

"Revenge is so sweet," Thunderhawk said with gasping breaths. It had been ages since he had laughed so hard.

"Maybe next time Spectre will think twice before taking us on any more camping trips," Sabre said.

Athair shook his head, a huge grin plastered on his face. _By the time Grandfather Spectre is done with all of you… _Athair had to admit that the revenge scheme was a good one and Spectre's reaction was priceless. Even so, Athair knew Spectre wasn't going to put up with this, deserving or not. If he knew Spectre half as well as he thought he did, the elder Guardian was sure to make his sons pay for this prank many times over.

* * *

Spectre surfaced, coughing and spitting water. Fortunately the waterfall wasn't a massive one and the pool it fell into was deep. That didn't stop him from cursing wildly as he swam to shore. He might have spent some time pondering how he found himself in this situation if he hadn't felt his sons in the back of his mind, watching him keenly. He growled deeply as he felt their presence now. They obviously found the whole scenario to be quite comical.

Visions of revenge flooded Spectre's mind. _The things I could do to them… _ He gathered his power and used it to propel himself quickly through the forest back to camp.

* * *

"Incoming!"

Athair's shout startled the four males on the ground but before they had much of a chance to react, Spectre burst out of the trees. The combination of his red eyes, black fur, black robes, and trail of smoke, all combined with the fury that radiated from him, made him look like a creature of hell. The four males gulped and backed away from Spectre.

"Now Grandfather," Sabre said nervously. "We were just playing a little joke."

Spectre took a step forward, causing everyone else to step back several in response.

"Come now, where's your sense of humor?" Thunderhawk asked, waving his arms in front of him frantically.

"I think I lost it over the edge of the waterfall," Spectre replied. He leaned forward slightly; his back arched and body tense. He looked like a wild animal ready to strike.

"We're gonna die!" Sojourner shrieked. He turned tail and ran off into the woods, the other three males following suit with Spectre right behind them.

Athair shook his head and smiled. He saw this coming a mile away. He remained where he was though. While he could have involved himself and convinced Spectre to live and let live, he had no desire to be added to his grandfather's current hit list. Besides, Athair was too curious to see what Spectre was going to do to interfere. After all, this was prime entertainment. Athair watched as the group ran back towards the clearing. Locke lead the way with Sojourner right behind him. Sabre and Thunderhawk not far behind.

"Please don't kill us!" Sabre cried out as all four males ran across the campsite into the trees.

"Why shouldn't I?" Spectre replied as he ran by seconds later.

Athair lost sight of his family as they disappeared into the forest. After a few minutes he heard screams that grew louder by the second. Everyone was running back towards the campsite. This time it was Thunderhawk who yelled out as the group ran past.

"I thought you loved us!"

"I do!" That was Spectre. He was still trailing behind since the four males in front of him were putting forth their best efforts to stay out of Spectre's furious hands.

Once again they disappeared into the trees only to return a couple minutes later. This continued on for a good ten or fifteen minutes the group running back and forth with Spectre hot on their heels. Athair continued to watch, greatly amused, as the four men ran by again, this time jumping over a log as they ran. Sojourner, however, wasn't paying attention and tripped, landing face first on the ground. The other three ran on, more concerned with being caught than helping out their fallen relative. Sojourner shook his head before glancing behind him. The sight of Spectre closing in caused him to jump into the air. He landed on his feet and took off as quickly as his legs could carry him, Spectre now very close behind.

"I thought you were going to control your temper!" Locke shouted a few minutes later as the group made another round.

"_I lied!"_

Athair chuckled. Everything was as it should be.

* * *

Knuckles waited patiently by the door as he saw the car pull up with his fathers inside. He had sent Julie-Su away a little while earlier, not wanting them to know she had been present. Her presence wouldn't have bothered any of his fathers but they were sure ask questions about what the two of them had been up to and Knuckles didn't feel like answering any of those.

"Wow, you guys actually made it back in one piece," Knuckles said. He was honestly expecting his relatives to come back in body casts, especially after the events of the first few days.

"We're as surprised as you are," Sabre replied. He stretched arms high into the air, arching his back. Sitting in a vehicle for any length of time was hard on the muscles.

"Ah, home sweet home," Thunderhawk said. He looked calmer than Knuckles had ever seen him, a smile of pure contentment on his face. The young echidna wondered just how long that was going to last.

"Sweet Haven!" That was Sojourner. He jumped out of the car after his father eagerly and was on his knees two seconds later, bent over, kissing the ground.

"I take it grandfather Sojourner didn't enjoy the trip," Knuckles said as he watched his ancestor with amusement.

"No, he's always this queer," Thunderhawk replied.

"Son!" Locke cried as he ran to embrace Knuckles. The younger male barely had time to respond as Locke wrapped his arms around his child in a giant hug. "I missed you! How are things going? Is everything in Haven alright? Did you have fun while we were gone? Did you miss us?"

"Locke," Spectre said gently. "I think your son might be able to give us answers if you allowed him a chance to breathe."

'Yeah Dad," Knuckles agreed, trying to keep his ribcage from being crushed. He struggled a little to loosen his father's grip. "You're embarrassing me you know."

"What's wrong with giving my son a hug?" Locke asked as he glanced at his son, looking a little depressed. He only pouted for a few moments before breaking out into a smile again and returned to crushing his child.

"Nothing," Knuckles gasped out. "You couldn't have missed me _that_ much. Besides, I kind of need my ribs to remain intact if it's all right with you."

"After what we've been through we could stand some sane and pleasant company for a change," Sojourner said. Thunderhawk and Spectre both shot Sojourner mildly reproachful looks. He merely grinned in response.

"Grandson!" That was Athair. He flew forward, eager to greet his descendant. Locke jumped out of the way, leaving Knuckles, who was still aching from his father's crushing display of affection, fully open to Athair's assault. Both men fell to the ground as Athair tackled Knuckles. Two seconds later Athair was upright, holding Knuckles against him firmly, squeezing for all he was worth.

"I missed you so much," Athair gushed as he patted Knuckles soundly on the back. "We had so much fun while you were stuck here. Next time you get to come with."

"Um, sure," Knuckles replied, his voice squeaking from the lack of air. He was certain he was going to have bruises on his back to show for this.

"Enough Athair, you're killing him," Spectre said. Athair gasped and quickly released the young male in his arms. Knuckles sank to the ground, panting heavily. If this was simply missing him for two weeks, he hated to see how his father and grandfather would react if he didn't come see them for months.

"Are you going to live?" Spectre asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Save for some massive internal bleeding, I think so," Knuckles replied. He gave his assailants a wry smile.

"Don't hold it against them," Spectre said as he reached out a helping hand to his grandchild. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we did miss you."

"Well, I missed you too," Knuckles replied. "I take it everything went well?"

"We hit a few roadblocks, so to speak, but in the end everything worked out quite nicely." Spectre beamed internally at how well everything ended up working out. The rest of the group nodded their consensus.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but mom and Julie-Su are missing me," Knuckles said. He grabbed his knapsack and slipped it onto his back before as he continued. "Besides, I think you guys need a chance to wind down and relax."

"Do we ever," Sabre replied. His body was screaming for a nice hot shower.

"Be sure to come back soon," Athair said as he grabbed Knuckles' hand and began shaking it heartily. "We have so many stories to share with you."

"Any chance we could leave some of them out?" Sojourner muttered.

"But that wouldn't be as much fun," Thunderhawk replied. He turned and gave his son a sly grin. Sojourner groaned and wished he could disappear into the floor. He wasn't going to hear the end of that for a long time.

"I look forward to it," Knuckles said enthusiastically. Even though he had copies of the whole trip for his viewing pleasure, hearing the story from his relative's mouths could prove to be just as good. He'd have to remember to sneak in a recorder.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Grandfather!" Lien-Da said fondly as she handed Dimitri her present.

The Brotherhood had been back from it's vacation for a couple days and Lien-Da had the rest of the tapes she needed. If she was lucky, Dimitri would be so absorbed in watching the Brotherhood's zany trip that he'd leave her alone for a few weeks.

"What are these?" Dimitri asked as he picked up one of the tapes. He had opened his present greedily and was a bit confused by what was inside. No covers, no labels, no nothing to indicate what was on these those things save for numbers to indicate what order the tapes were to be viewed in.

"They're tapes Grandfather," Lien-Da replied. Her smartass remark earned her a glare from her ancestor.

"I can see that child," Dimitri said with a long suffering sigh. The girl was impossible sometimes. "What's on them?

"Something I think you'll enjoy very much."

"Do I get a clue as to what it might be?"

"No, that's part of the surprise." Lien-Da smirked. Dimitri gave Lien-Da a searching look, trying to discern what kind of scheme she concocted.

"I've seen bits and pieces. Trust me, you'll enjoy them," Lien-Da insisted.

"Child, your idea of fine entertainment sends sane men screaming into the hills."

Lien-Da pouted. "Don't you think I would have gotten you something I know you would like for your birthday?"

"All right, all right," Dimitri said, wanting to calm his granddaughter before she became hysterical. "I'll watch the first one tonight."

"Excellent."

* * *

It was a few hours later and Dimitri was alone in his chambers, his stockpile of birthday wishes hoarded to one side. He glanced at the tapes again before picking up the one labeled as the first. He stared at it for a few moments, not sure what to make of it. Knowing Lien-Da, it was something guaranteed to give him nightmares for the next few years but he figured he might as well plug the first one in to see what exactly was on them. Besides, knowing his granddaughter as well as he did, he had to be prepared to answer questions since Lien-Da liked quizzing him to see if he watched anything in the first place. That and a slighted Lien-Da always made him wish for death.

Dimitri shrugged, popped the tape into the player and then settled down in his chair, preparing his senses to be assaulted by things muscular and sweaty. To his utter disbelief, the Brotherhood, all crammed into a car, came on screen. _This is a change of pace for Lien-Da. I wonder what this is all about? _He got his answer a few seconds later from on screen Sojourner and Dimitri almost fell out of his chair in shock. That shock turned to piqued interest a few seconds later and after several minutes he began snickering at the antics on screen. Those snickers became loud guffaws soon after and his laughter could be heard through the city.

Lien-Da smiled. _Perhaps Knuckles isn't such a waste after all. Dimitri will love me for this for a long time._

_

* * *

_

Haven's alarm system went off without warning, startling a peaceful Spectre from his meditations. _We really need to turn that down._ He was on his feet quickly and made tracks for the surveillance room. He ran into Thunderhawk and Sojourner along the way and all three males hurried along. Once they reached the surveillance room, Locke shut off the alarm. Sabre was standing behind him, looking just a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Locke?" Spectre asked, a thousand possible scenarios running through his mind.

"That," Locke said simply. He pointed to the screen, upon which Dimitri's face was visible. Spectre started in astonishment for a few seconds before he regained his composure. That was a scenario he hadn't expected.

"Do you guys always sound off the alarm every time someone wants to speak with you?" Dimitri asked. He stuck a finger in his ear and rubbed it back and forth.

"Only when it's someone we don't want to speak with," Thunderhawk growled.

Dimitri sighed. "Is that any way to great your Great Grand-Uncle?"

"Sounds like a good one to me," Locke replied.

"Can't we have some kind of conversation without getting into an argument right off the bat? I just want to talk," Dimitri said calmly. He knew how temperamental his nephews could be.

"All right then," Spectre said coolly. "Talk."

"Thank you," Dimitri replied. "I had received something very interesting from my granddaughter Lien-Da a couple days ago and-"

"What did she find? What did she give you?" Sojourner asked hotly.

"Would you let me finish?" Dimitri responded with a scowl. Spectre made a motion with his hand to tell Sojourner to keep quiet. "As I was saying," Dimitri continued, pointing to Lien-Da in the background. "My granddaughter gave me an interesting birthday gift a few days ago. Tapes of all of you on a camping trip."

Every member of the Brotherhood caught his breathe in his throat. How did he find out? How did he get tapes in the first place?

"Wh-what camping trip?" Sabre asked, trying his best to play ignorant.

"Don't play those games with me. I saw the car trip, the fishing battles, the night spent in the tree. Besides, your faces are a dead give-a-way that you know what I'm talking about."

"So now you've called to harass and belittle us?" Spectre asked.

"Actually, I just have a question for you," Dimitri replied calmly before breaking out into a fit of anger. "Do you have any idea how your behavior reflects upon me? We're enemies (for the most part) and how people perceive you is a reflection of how they perceive me. If you look good, I look good. If you're weak, than I look weak. After all, if the opposite were true, one of us would have been victorious by now. Do you have any idea what your bumbling around like idiots makes me look like?"

"An even bigger bumbling idiot?" Spectre suggested.

"Yes!" Dimitri screamed before the words completely registered. "I mean no! I mean… You know what I mean!"

Spectre rolled his eyes. He was calling them insane? _I wonder if he's ever bothered to take a good solid look at his Legion?_ A quick glance at his son's expression told him what they must have been thinking. Locke looked annoyed and was tapping his fingers on the control panel. Thunderhawk seemed to be on level with Locke while both Sojourner and Sabre looked like they wanted to die of embarrassment. Spectre couldn't decide if we wanted to feel angry, humiliated, or violated. Before any of them could reply though, Dimitri continued.

"However, I must admit that spending quality time with one's family is always a good thing." Dimitri whipped out a hanky as he started to cry. "That family talk was so beautiful. A group hug and everything. My children never do that with me." He blew his nose dramatically on the cloth.

Everyone stared at the screen in bewilderment. Dimitri was unpredictable to the point of being frightening sometimes. Lien-Da and Moritori, who had both remained quiet in the background the whole time, shared a glance. Spectre could only wonder what was going through their minds. No one said anything as their uncle composed himself.

"Anyway, despite the shame I feel at having such immature nephews-" all the Brotherhood growled at that. "-I must say the whole scenario was brilliant. You still managed to achieve your goal, gave me something to laugh over for the next few months, and gave me something to think about as well."

"We're glad we could be so helpful," Spectre said through clenched teeth.

"And what exactly are you thinking about?" Sabre asked.

"Well, I've been looking for a way to get the better of you for some time and if I knew relations between the lot of you were as strained as they were I would have found a way to turn you on each other."

"It won't happen," Spectre replied. "We'll never turn on our own."

"Yes, yes," Dimitri said with a nod. "I see that. I suppose you're all stronger than I had originally thought. And believe it or not, your whole trip made me think about my own immediate family. Absolutely shameful. No respect. Always fighting for control of the Legion."

"And this applies to us how?" Thunderhawk queried.

"If we're to come out victorious in this little war of ours, I need to work on family ties too. I'm taking my grandchildren on a vacation and we're going to bond so strongly that you won't have a prayer."

"Right," Sojourner said.

"Anyway, good talking with you, we'll have to do this again sometime," Dimitri said before turning away from the screen. "Lien-Da! Moritori! Pack up, we're going on vacation!"

Indignant cries of refusal could be heard in the background as Dimitri began screaming orders to prepare for a trip. Spectre reached forward and turned off the screen, cutting off contact with the dark side of their family. He sighed and exchanged glances with his sons.

"I'll be hiding in my room in humiliation for the next few days if anyone needs me," Sojourner said.

"I am never leaving Haven again," Thunderhawk muttered.

Locke sighed and buried his head in hands. "My family is retarded."

Everyone stopped short, ready to retort, but after the insanity of the past couple weeks no one could really contest that statement.


End file.
